Royal Flush
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Gambled away to the Inu no Taisho, Kikyo is forced to live in Demons' Nook. As if being ripped from her family isn't enough, Kikyo discovers that she is intended for Inutaisho's oldest son, Sesshomaru. Surrounded by demons, will the jewel still be safe?
1. High Stakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I recognize that this is not a popular pairing, but it was really more of a challenge for me personally. Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo are very stoic characters in the anime, and I want them to be in character in this story. If I do that well, bringing them together (romantically or otherwise, for that matter) will bring a hefty challenge, but one I really want to achieve. With that being said, enjoy!**

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: HIGH STAKES  
**

Kagome had despised Kikyo ever since their third year in elementary school, ever since the day Kikyo had been chosen over her to protect Shikon no Tama. For as many demons as there were wandering Tokyo's streets, there were extremely few priestesses left, and none so powerful as the now seventeen-year-old Kikyo was. Kagome always had a difficult time accepting this despite knowing it was the truth. She used her popularity in high school to rival Kikyo's immense spiritual power, and it proved to work quite well. Kikyo maintained more fans than she did friends, and much more preferred the company of her Shikigami, Asuka and Kochou.

Kikyo was the only person at Shizu Academy permitted to carry weapons as she was the only one wearing Shikon no Tama around her neck. Her powers of purification were second to none regardless, but her longbow was always at her side just in case. Demons were present at all times; she attended school with a few. Besides that, she couldn't trust the Demon Authority Division, commonly known as the DAD, to protect her. Fortunately, demons were much less hostile in this time.

The school bell rang, and Kikyo took her seat toward the front of the room. It was then that Kagome, who had arrived with Sango and Miroku, leaned over her shoulder to read a letter she had removed from her pocket.

"Ooh, Onigumo, huh?" Kagome teased. "You're a lucky girl!" Onigumo was by no means a catch; he had been burned in an accident and was horribly disfigured. He also had an extremely perverse interest in Kikyo, though Kikyo assumed this was because she carried the jewel. She could see the darkness in his heart.

"It's rude to mind other people's business," Kikyo replied calmly, folding the letter back up. Kagome snatched it from her hand.

"Let's see," she said, unfolding the letter. "Oh, this is good stuff! _'Just once I'd love to see true fear in your eyes, that irresistible vulnerability that occurs only in danger. That would bring me true, unrivaled pleasure.' _Why don't you give it to him, Kikyo?" Kikyo maintained her calm and ignored her.

"Hand it over," Miroku told Kagome and, taking the letter from her, he began to read it himself. Miroku was a pervert of another kind, content with groping and taunting words. He was notorious for taking hold of girls' behinds, and even more notorious for the red palm prints on his face that resulted. "We shouldn't make light of this poor man's feelings. He has spent so many years watching her from afar, hoping that she would give him the pleasure he desires." He was referring to the contents of the letter.

"Onigumo is a troubled boy," Kikyo told Miroku. "You're the one making fun of his sorrow. I simply disregard it."

"That isn't very nice though," Kagome protested.

"Of course it isn't. But there is nothing I can do, not for him." The bell rang again, and the professor entered the classroom with Mr. Nishikawa, the principal of Shizu Academy. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango took their seats behind Kikyo and remained silent.

"Kikyo," Nishikawa said. Kikyo looked up at him, puzzled.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, bowing in her seat.

"Come with me," Nishikawa said, gesturing for her to stand. "There is a riot outside with your name on it." Kikyo frowned and stood, taking hold of her longbow, which had been leaning against her desk. She slung her quiver over her shoulder and followed Nishikawa outside.

"Don't think that you don't have work to do," the professor told the rest of the class. Still, he knew his students would be very distracted knowing something big was occurring on campus. At the very least, if none of the students happened to look out of the window, they wouldn't see the DAD outside surrounding the massive demon they had arrested.

There had once been a time when demons had plagued and feasted upon humans. That time had ended seven years ago. Japan had been divided into two pieces; the humans inhabited two-thirds of it now. The other third belonged to the demons and was known as Demons' Nook. An enchanted barrier had been placed around it, though demons and humans alike could come and go as they pleased. The barrier only kept the murderous demons inside, the ones that had been convicted of NIBBLING. The Inu no Taisho, a great and powerful dog-demon, lorded over Demons' Nook. The Imperial Family lorded over the rest of Japan, and Japanese Parliament governed it.

Far more often did demons leave Demons' Nook than humans entered. It certainly wasn't the safest place for a human to be. But there were times when humans dared to venture in, especially if that human dared to try a hand at Demon Cards. In fact, Demon Cards was a phenomenon amongst the humans, and many a gambler passed through the barrier to try their hand at luck. The card games weren't any different from the ones humans played. However, the stakes were much higher. Much, much higher. One could lose an arm and leg, their pets, their jewelry, their daughters, even their life. Humans always lost, but they were always dealt a fair game. Oddly enough, one rarely ever lost money; demons didn't need money in Demons' Nook. Human currency was worthless there besides, and almost everything was free. Despite knowing these many facts, Demon Cards was still an irresistible sport.

Demon Cards was the story of Kikyo's life. Her father, Bakuto was absolutely addicted to the game despite never having won a hand. And he plundered his family, consisting of himself, Kikyo, and his youngest daughter, Kaede, into debt. Kikyo despised him for it. She was also rather sure that it was Bakuto who had caused the chaos outside. Once she stepped through Shizu's main doors she was proven correct. She quickly withdrew her Shikigami from her blouse and enchanted them. Asuka and Kochou bowed loyally and followed their mistress toward the great crowd of officials. Nishikawa eyes widened at the sudden arrival of the Shikigami, and he was drawn in by the beauty of them. Together the trio of girls was absolutely stunning.

There was a massive Demon Transportation Vehicle, more commonly known as a DTV, parked out front. It was made of bulletproof, demon-proof, spellbound, impenetrable glass, and was designed with withhold any sort of demon. Inside of it was the greatest demon of them all, the Inu no Taisho. He was staring directly at Kikyo and seemed to be evaluating her. He wasn't in his true form and maintained a relatively human appearance. His long, silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his haori and hakamas were elegantly crafted and finely fitted, symbolic of his high standing amongst the demons. He had a thick pelt draped over his shoulders, another symbol of nobility. It was called a mokomoko-sama, Kikyo remembered. She couldn't contain her fascination. She had seen many demons as they wandered through Tokyo, but she had never seen a demon such as this. The aura she detected from him was almost overwhelming. The Inu no Taisho was the only demon innocent of NIBBLING that was still not allowed to leave Demons' Nook. He had now proved that the barrier had little or no effect on him, and that he was as strong as they claimed he was.

Bakuto approached his daughter and Nishikawa cautiously. Kikyo glared at him angrily, disinterested in his latest excuse. She refused to believe him. Before Bakuto had a chance to explain anything to Kikyo, the chief of the DAD, Shuseki Gouman, approached the father and daughter.

"Do you know this demon?" Shuseki asked. Kikyo shook her head.

"I only know of him," she replied. "We have never met."

"He claims that you belong to him," Shuseki said. Kikyo immediately turned to her father, irate.

"What did you do?" she demanded. Bakuto swallowed hard, melting under his daughter's fiery glare. He attempted to wipe the sweat from his wrinkled brows and smoothed out his peppered hair. The gambling had caused him to age horribly. His nervousness only validated Kikyo's suspicions. "Answer me!"

"Kikyo, please don't be angry with this poor man..." Bakuto mumbled pitifully. Kikyo wasn't bought.

"Kaede would have stayed up all night waiting for you had I not held her!" she snapped. "You make us worry about you every time you enter that horrendous place. You owe me an explanation. You owe Kaede an explanation."

"I know I do, Kikyo!" Bakuto said. "But he can explain it better than I can." He was pointing to the demon within the DTV.

"You're my father," Kikyo protested. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'm guilty!" Bakuto said, tears streaming down his face. "And I'm a fool. I can't bring myself to tell you." Kikyo felt like crying, but she was stronger than that. She turned back to Shuseki.

"Release the Inu no Taisho," she ordered. Shuseki drew back at her audacity.

"Absolutely not!" he said adamantly. "You may be a priestess, but you're still a girl, and I will not accept orders from you!"

"If you don't release him, I will release him myself," Kikyo said firmly. Shuseki crossed his arms over his chest.

"That will not happen. You aren't strong enough nor do you have the means to break through that glass. The Inu no Taisho himself can't get out."

"What is it that makes it impenetrable?" Asuka asked.

"That is none of your business." Asuka and Kochou approached the DTV and placed their hands upon the glass. They closed their eyes and concentrated as the Inu no Taisho glanced down at them, both puzzled and intrigued by them.

"It is enchanted," they told Kikyo in unison. Kikyo withdrew an arrow from her quiver.

"This is my final offer," Kikyo told Shuseki. "Release him, and you won't have to repair your DTV." Shuseki rolled his eyes.

"Do whatever you want, you won't-" Shuseki was cut short as he watched Kikyo place the arrow in her longbow. He had never seen a female handle such a tremendous bow, one that required a great deal of strength to use, with such grace and accuracy.

Kikyo aimed her sacred arrow carefully at the DTV and launched it. It rushed past astonished DAD members, purifying every droplet of air in its path until it lodged itself in the glass of the DTV with a _thwok_. An ethereal, pink light was emitted from it as it began to purify the spells sealing the vehicle. Even the Inu no Taisho himself was surprised by the power Kikyo possessed. His eyes stretched wide as the glass stained pink with purifying power. Soon there was an explosion, and a blinding light erupted from the arrow as the glass shattered. Shards flew everywhere, and many were knocked down from the virulent force. Once the light dissipated and everyone dared to peel open their eyes, the Inu no Taisho stepped down from what was left of the DTV and approached Kikyo.

Kikyo looked up at the impressive demon and was shocked when he took hold of her chin and tilted it up higher. He turned her face left and then right, examining her further. He stared deep into her deep brown eyes.

"Blue would have been better," he muttered, continuing his examination. Many of the DAD had their weapons aimed at him, though they doubted they would need them after watching Kikyo's impressive performance.

Inutaisho then gently stroked Kikyo's cheek. _Soft, like silk. That is good._ he thought to himself. He then ran his clawed fingers through her hair a few times. _No, her hair is like silk. Her skin is like...warm cream._ Kikyo could hardly protest what Inutaisho was doing. She was angered by his boldness, but also curious to understand why he was here. She couldn't bring herself to disrespect him. Inutaisho then spun her around a few times. _She also has large breasts. Highly acceptable._ At last Inutaisho stepped back.

"I accept her," he told Bakuto. Bakuto bowed and smiled. Kikyo then found her courage.

"What did you do?" she demanded. Bakuto pointed toward the great dog-demon. Kikyo turned to him.

"I offered him an elixir of longevity. For something this valuable, it is only fair that the counteroffer was something of equal or greater value."

"You bet me in a game of poker?" Kikyo shouted, astonished.

"I imagined I might win," Bakuto mumbled.

"What the hell would you do with an elixir of longevity?" Kikyo snapped. "Why would you bother to prolong your meaningless life?"

"My life has meaning: you and your sister," Bakuto argued.

"How do you explain what you've done then? You've gambled me away!" Kikyo had managed to control her voice, but she had never been so angry before. Asuka and Kochou placed reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, how could you?" Kochou asked. Bakuto saw the sorrow in Kikyo's eyes and was unable to respond. He had no valid excuse for his actions.

"Kikyo, your father has signed a contract," Inutaisho informed her.

"I imagined that was the case," Kikyo said somberly. "What are the terms?"

"If you refuse, which you have every right to do, I spill his blood," the Inu no Taisho explained. "However, if you accept, then his life is spared, and my council will be sure that he never sets foot in Demons' Nook again. With this in mind, I am certain you will make the best decision for your sister. You are worried about her, if I recall correctly?"

"Yes," Kikyo replied. "Father will be banned from Demons' Nook if I leave with you?"

"That is the agreement." Kikyo thought hard about her decision. Bakuto would have no choice but to give up his addiction to gambling and take better care of Kaede this way. Depending upon the dog-lord's intentions, Kikyo might be able to see her sister still.

"What do you intend to do with me?" she asked the Inu no Taisho.

"I plan to marry you to my oldest son...despite the difficulty of the task," Inutaisho replied. "He needs to be humbled, and I imagine he will be if you manage to move his heart. In turn, with this elixir sustaining your life, you will be able to rule as his queen once I am dead." He withdrew a vial containing an mysterious orange liquid. It sparkled in the sunlight.

"You want me to marry a demon?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course. It is evident to me that no ordinary mortal will be worthy of you." Inutaisho took Kikyo's hand and placed the vial in it. Kikyo looked at the vial, then back at her father.

"I will see Kaede again?"

"As you please. You'll simply live at the castle. Where you spend your free time is of no concern to me." Kikyo again turned to her father.

"I hate you," she whispered softly, trembling. The Shikigami both gripped Kikyo's shoulders tightly to steady her. Kikyo uncorked the vial. "For Kaede." And she pressed the vial to her lips.

* * *

Kikyo wandered back to her classroom with Asuka and Kochou assisting her. Every student in the room looked at her strangely. They had seen the exchange outside; they hadn't done any work. They had only watched Kikyo shatter the DTV and the powerful demon emerge from within. Still, from their classroom on the third floor, they understood nothing. Kikyo, feeling very lightheaded from the elixir she had drank, stumbled over to her desk to collect her things.

"Kikyo, are you okay?" Sango asked.

"I'm just...sleepy," Kikyo mumbled, zipping up her backpack. Kochou took it from her so she wouldn't have to carry it.

"What happened?" Kagome pressed.

"I'm going to...Demons' Nook..." Kikyo answered. Everyone was shocked.

"Why?" Miroku demanded.

"My father gambled me away. I belong to Inutaisho." With that, Kikyo fainted and was luckily caught by Koga, a wolf demon, as she fell to the ground. Koga received a look of approval from the professor and followed Asuka and Kochou back outside, carrying Kikyo, to meet the Inu no Taisho. _She's cuter than I remember her._ Koga thought, admiring her pale face and soft, pink lips. Perhaps it was because he had never seen her so vulnerable. He looked at the jewel dangling from her neck and remembered the day she stopped playing outside with the other children. _I have to protect the jewel._ she had said. Ever since their third year of elementary school she had become a solitary figure for the sake of Shikon no Tama. Koga thought about how jealous Kagome had been when Kikyo was chosen over her. _Did you really want this life?_

Inutaisho took Kikyo and her things and rose off into the sky towards the barrier between Demons' Nook and the rest of the Japan. Bakuto thought long and hard about how he would tell Kaede what had happened. More importantly, he wondered if Kikyo would ever love him again. Her final three words to him had pierced his heart and were as sharp as ice. _I wanted a better future for you. You'll see that you deserve this, and you'll always be safe._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Bakuto means "gambler", shuseki means "chief", and gouman means "proud, arrogant"  
**

** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :)**


	2. Princely Etiquette

**CHAPTER TWO: PRINCELY ETIQUETTE  
**

It was late afternoon when Kikyo awoke. She felt something soft against her face, but she was still too drowsy to open her eyes. Whatever it was, she couldn't resist the urge to wrap her arms around it and bury her face against it. As Kikyo fully regained consciousness, she detected a powerful demonic aura within the room. Immediately she sat up and opened her eyes, taking hold of her longbow. Placing an arrow in it, she aimed at the intruder. However, she didn't launch the arrow. A boy sat on a couch across the room watching her. He had long, silver hair and piercing, golden eyes. His skin was pale, and as he sat shirtless, Kikyo noticed his well-toned body. It seemed effortless, his figure; not too muscular, yet impressive and perfect like a sculpture. His ears were pointed as well. He clearly resembled the Inu no Taisho, so Kikyo was only left to determine which son this was. Kikyo was sure that the aura came from him, but he seemed only irked by her presence despite the great power emitting from him.

"Why are you watching me?" Kikyo demanded. The boy rolled his eyes.

"You are in my bed," he replied, clearly annoyed. He was hardly looking at her, more like looking through her. His glance then turned to a large window close to him absently as though anything would impress him more. Kikyo lowered her bow and looked about the room. The blankets that now covered her body were of thick and luxurious animal furs; Kikyo guessed bear, although there were distinct tiger stripes on one. The curtains draping the bright windows were of fine silk, and drawn aside, they allowed the clean panes to usher the afternoon glow into the room. The room itself was in fact large, with ornate tapestries, paintings, and other such decorations adorning them. Candles were placed on many of the solid surfaces, adding to the room's refinery as glowing speckles dazzled Kikyo's sleepy eyes. The floor was of marble, and above the bed hung an enormous, crystal chandelier. Kikyo noticed that the chandelier lacked electric lights, and instead was fashioned after older, French design, bearing simple, white candles as well. She then returned her eyes to the demon watching her. His mysterious existence added to the luxury of the room. A true, demon prince.

"This is your room?" Kikyo inquired softly, her voice giving way to her childish fascination.

"What other room would my bed be in?" the boy asked dryly. Kikyo glanced down and recognized a mokomoko-sama lying on the bed. She picked it up.

"This is yours too?" Kikyo asked. "Your father has one just like it." Kikyo started as the boy zoomed forward faster than she could blink. His speed was entirely unreal, entirely inhuman, simply demonic and stunning...literally. He was on his knees leaning over her, his eyes narrowed angrily. Kikyo hadn't quite fathomed such an ability.

"Why is it exactly that you are still here?" the boy demanded. Kikyo realized she had been rude. She immediately released the mokomoko-sama and slipped under the boy's arm to climb out of his bed. She adjusted the skirt of her uniform and found her shoes on the floor. The prince collapsed on his bed elegantly and scratched his temple.

"I apologize," Kikyo mumbled quickly. "Where should I go?"

"I have no idea why you are in Demons' Nook in the first place," the prince snarled. "You don't belong here. You're fortunate my temper is easy today."

"You're fortunate that I didn't kill you in the first place," Kikyo retorted.

"That arrow will not have any affect on me," the demon snorted, relaxing more. He appeared less and less interested in Kikyo the longer she stood before him. "I imagine my father was the one who brought you here. Go sleep in his bed."

"I was unconscious," Kikyo told him. "I didn't-" At that moment another silver-haired boy entered the room. He had a much softer face and two very distinct dog-ears on the top of his head. Unlike his shirtless brother, he was wearing dark blue skinny-jeans and a red T-shirt. Upon comparing the two, Kikyo noticed, for the first time, that the boy in bed was wearing hakamas. _Samurai pants? That's a bit surprising._ The new arrival froze in the doorway and seemed to be examining Kikyo. Kikyo's hand immediately went to her neck, and she gripped Shikon no Tama tightly.

"A half-demon?" she mused, staring at the boy as well. The half-demon's complexion was nothing like his father's or his brother's. The shirtless one was extremely pale, Inutaisho was extremely tan, and this boy was somewhere in between, though still rather fair. He had the same devilish claws as his family, as well as the same intriguing, radiant, golden eyes. Flecks of red speckled them just the same. He was certainly as beautiful.

"Why are you still here?" the shirtless one asked again. Turning to his brother, he added, "And I don't have to reiterate how irritated it makes me when you don't knock." Kikyo put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry that I have no place to go!" she snapped.

"A human this time, huh?" the half-demon mused aloud, ignoring his brother's stern warning. The shirtless one rolled his eyes and turned over in bed, turning his back to the door.

"I have no idea what you mean by 'this time'," he said. The half-demon smirked. However, as his gaze shifted back to Kikyo, his eyes widened.

"Shikon no Tama?" he breathed. The shirtless one's gaze also flicked up toward Kikyo, only sparing the least bit of interest.

"What of it?" Kikyo asked, clenching her bow.

"You must be _her_," the half-demon said. The shirtless demon's interest rose a pinch more.

"Kikyo, then?" he asked, his voice low. Kikyo turned to him.

"Yes," she replied calmly. She reached up for an arrow cautiously.

"If you have anyone to fear, it is that _thing_ across the room," the full demon said, pointing. "I have no interest in that marble."

"What do you mean by 'thing'!" the half-demon demanded.

"It certainly isn't a marble," Kikyo retorted. "Whoever possesses it gains immense power and-"

"I should not think you were trying to convince me of its worth, priestess," the demon snarled. "For if you do convince me, I might kill you for it."

"My name is Kikyo," the young priestess asserted. "And there is no way you're taking this jewel from me." The half-demon began cracking his knuckles.

"Inuyasha, you have no use for that marble either," the full-demon discouraged, shocking Kikyo. "Inusan has you under his protection. Nobody will know the difference, half-demon or not."

"Inuyasha? That is a very fitting name," Kikyo mused aloud. "You're the younger of the two?"

"I am," Inuyasha replied.

"And the most disappointing," the full-demon added.

"Shut the hell up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sesshomaru? 'Sesshou' means....You're the oldest, then?" Kikyo asked. "The future Inu no Taisho."

"I am," Sesshomaru replied. _Then I assume Inutaisho hasn't told him about me. Should I tell him? _Kikyo thought about how disapproving this Sesshomaru was. To her it appeared she would only irk him further if she said anything. _I'm sure Inutaisho will tell him everything in due time._

"Shouldn't you exchange names before you sleep together?" Inuyasha asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo demanded.

"You seem to be in a shameful hurry," Inuyasha teased. "And your clothes are all rumpled. What's with the little skirt?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kikyo said, finally regaining her confidence. "I've too much pride to shame myself with this demon." She recognized that her previous outbursts were entirely uncharacteristic of her. They also weren't very becoming. She had to assert her authority and begin to convince these two of her worth in the castle. She was to be Sesshomaru's wife; he had to take her seriously.

"Inuyasha, take this human out of here," Sesshomaru ordered. "Find someplace for her; she is irritating me." Kikyo contained her anger, seized up her quiver, and stormed out of the room. Inuyasha followed after her.

"You shouldn't take him so seriously," Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru's arrogant, that's for sure, but he could have killed you for entering his room like that."

"Why did you automatically assume that-"

"To get a reaction out of you," Inuyasha interrupted. "Sesshomaru never has girls in there. And I certainly didn't think that a human would be his first choice."

"Oh, I see," Kikyo mumbled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kikyo wasn't interested in telling him the truth either.

"Your father won me in a bet," she replied calmly, omitting details of the future engagement.

"Then how did you end up in Sesshomaru's bed?" Inuyasha inquired. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Your father gave me an elixir and I woke up in there."

"Oh, never heard that one before," Inuyasha mumbled, clearly not fascinated. "Well, let me find a girl to show you around. Inusan doesn't want company right now." Kikyo wasn't really surprised by this family's bluntness. It was exactly what she expected from a demon, especially one from such aristocracy.

Inuyasha found a young human girl named Rin and instructed her to show Kikyo around the castle. Rin was short with long, black hair and a bright face. Kikyo felt much more comfortable following Rin throughout the castle because she was an ignorant child, young and foolish. She posed no threat. Still, Kikyo absolutely did not lay down her guard. Her quiver was over her shoulder and her longbow clenched in her left fist.

Rin first took Kikyo down the many corridors in the castle and identified important rooms that Kikyo would be allowed to use. There was a grand library with a great many ancient scrolls and historical texts inside that Kikyo might find interesting. It had a very warm air, with a grand, five foot tall fireplace and pearl white plush carpeting. On the mantel was an impressive sword on display. It had many nicks in the steel, ancient scars from battle.

"What can you tell me about this?" Kikyo asked Rin, pointing to the sword. Rin smiled.

"It belongs to Lord Sesshomaru," she explained. "It was a gift from the Inu no Taisho. He's not particularly proud of it though because it doesn't cut." Kikyo frowned.

"But there are-"

"That's because Lord Sesshomaru tried hard to use it, to understand it," Rin continued. "But no one besides Lord Inutaisho knows its usage, and he insists Lord Sesshomaru must figure it out for himself. The sword is rumored to possess great spiritual powers." Kikyo did detect some strange presence from it, but she couldn't imagine a sword that didn't cut. It completely defeated the purpose of the weapon.

"So why does Sesshomaru leave it here?"

"He reasoned that if it couldn't cut he had no use for it," Rin said with a smile. "It appears he doesn't have the strength to discard a gift from his father. Lord Sesshomaru found it ideal to display it instead. The famous Tenseiga....One day he'll put it to great use." _Tenseiga,_ Kikyo mused silently. _A sword of heaven? What sorts of tricks can you do? _

"But why here?"

"It's his library," Rin replied. "He's usually very forbidding in regards to it, but Lord Inutaisho has already informed me that you are free to take advantage of all of Lord Sesshomaru's resources." Kikyo frowned. Did Rin know they were to be married? And if so, why would Inutaisho tell her before his sons?

Next Rin took Kikyo to a spa and public bath, though the bath tended to be closed during the warmer months. There Inutaisho had staffed masseuses and aroma therapists, as well as sauna and bath attendants. This was much more of a social spot, Kikyo determined.

Every inch of the castle was immaculate, clean, sparkling, and fine. The floors were of black marble, the walls were painted white with vaulted ceilings. It was all considered a single story, ignoring one special set of chambers that occupied the entire second story. Rin then showed Kikyo a grand, spiraling, marble staircase that was locked with an iron gate.

"Those stairs lead to the Inu no Taisho's private chambers," she told Kikyo. "He accepts guests most times; you simply have to find someone with a key to let you in."

"Who has a key?" Kikyo asked, tracing a spiral in the iron gate with her index finger.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha do," Rin began. "Also Lord Sesshomaru's servant, Lord Jaken, and myself." Kikyo nodded. Considering the size of the palace, imagining Inutaisho's chambers was entirely impossible. He had to have a great deal of space, perhaps a personal replica of the many wonderful public features the castle had to offer.

"I see," Kikyo mumbled, turning back to the girl. "What does this Lord Jaken look like?"

"He's an imp," Rin explained. "He's green, sort of like a toad. You'd recognize him once you saw him."

"Oh."

"This way," Rin instructed, starting down the hall once more. Kikyo followed after her.

Rin took Kikyo outside and into a gorgeous garden. It was massive, filled with healthy Japanese maples, Bonsai plants, palm trees, and other foreign lushes. It resembled a small jungle, quiet and shaded with many trees. As Kikyo followed Rin through, she completely lost her breath at the beauty of it all. The castle itself rested on a hilltop, and towards the back of the garden, many hours away, was a rushing waterfall. It loomed in the distance surrounded by a tranquil mist. Following the main stone pathway through the garden, Rin and Kikyo reached a small courtyard with a large koi pond in the center. In fact, it was so large that a small bridge had been built to cross over it, and on the other side the courtyard expanded, making room for four lovely, wooden benches. Palm trees provided shade over them.

"This is even more impressive than the castle," Kikyo breathed, running her hands over the bridge's wooden railings as they crossed.

"It's truly the pride of Demons' Nook," Rin agreed, leading Kikyo further. "You're going to love this." Kikyo brought her mind back to focus as she detected a presence following them. The aura was relatively weak; Kikyo determined it was either Inuyasha or the fabled imp Rin spoke of earlier. She was much more preoccupied with scenery.

Following an accompanying path to the right, Rin led Kikyo up to another area bordered by bamboo stalks. There was a wide opening serving as a gateway to a world of warm, tempting mist. Kikyo couldn't help but smile upon seeing the many hot springs that filled the expanse, all surrounded by steaming rocks. Sprinkled on the rocks were flower petals, and it seemed the heat extracted their fragrance and filled the air with it, adding to the warmth.

"It looks fantastic," Kikyo said, inhaling the warm air. "Is it restricted?" Rin shook her head.

"That's why there isn't a lock." A thought suddenly struck Kikyo.

"Is there access to the waterfall from here?" Rin nodded excitedly.

"Yes, and there are horses to get you there faster," she replied. "There's a pool there that's great for this time of year." Kikyo nodded, then spun around and drew an arrow from her quiver. Placing it in the bow, she drew back the string and waited patiently.

"Stop, Lady Kikyo," Rin pleaded. "It's only Lord Jaken." Kikyo frowned, glancing over at the small girl. She was pointing in the direction from which they had come, and standing on the stone pathway was a less than impressive, green imp in a brown kimono. He carried a peculiar staff with two heads on it; a male and female. He certainly wasn't anything appealing.

"You have no right to draw your arrow at me, human wench!" the imp shouted, panting.

"You're a rather hopeless spy," Kikyo mused. "What brings you here?" Jaken snorted at "hopeless" and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The Inu no Taisho has important news to discuss with everyone over dinner," he replied firmly. Kikyo returned her arrow to its quiver, and she and Rin followed the demon back towards the main estate.

On the way there, Kikyo noticed a strange hut off in the distance. It somewhat resembled a pagoda, thought it was much less official and had was only one story. Still, Kikyo was too anxious about Inutaisho's news to consider what sorts of ceremonies might take place there.

Upon reaching the castle once more, Kikyo was given a knee-length kimono to wear to dinner. The dress code wasn't formal, Rin had told her, but the Inutaisho had insisted that Kikyo not wear clothes officially associated with another establishment as though such a place were more important. Of course, he was referring to Kikyo's school uniform. Kikyo didn't understand this reasoning, but the kimono - a baby blue decorated with Japanese maple leaves - was far too gorgeous and required no protest. Once she finished dressing and touching up her hair a bit, Rin led Kikyo toward the dining hall where Inuyasha and Inutaisho were already seated. Kikyo bowed before the great dog demon and then took her seat.

"How are you enjoying the castle so far, Kikyo?" Inutaisho asked, his gaze focused someplace else.

"It's really beautiful," Kikyo commented pleasantly. "Especially the garden. The waterfall in the distance makes for a lovely accessory."

"I built the castle here for that specific reason," Inutaisho agreed, removing a small, gold object from his haori. He slid it along the table toward Kikyo, who accepted it with a puzzled face. "That is for you." Rin, who was kneeling beside Kikyo, removed an identical key from her kimono for Kikyo to compare, and Kikyo then understood. It was a key to the gate blocking off the Inu no Taisho's chambers. It made Kikyo somewhat uncomfortable, having a personal key to the demon lord's private chambers. Something about it felt inappropriate. Still, Kikyo slipped her key into her kimono as well.

"Ouch!" It was Inuyasha's voice. Kikyo looked up and across the table at the mischievous half demon. He was rubbing his face sourly.

"Do not stare, Inuyasha," Inutaisho scolded. "She is not for you."

"I wasn't looking at her," Inuyasha grumbled. Kikyo's hand reached for Shikon no Tama around her neck protectively.

"Pardon me, but who are we waiting for?" Kikyo asked Inutaisho.

"My eldest son, of course," Inutaisho replied. Nothing more was said for another twenty minutes. _I can't believe he's this late. How rude! _Kikyo thought._ And his father tolerates this?_

Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway silently with no excuse. He was no longer shirtless; he was now wearing a matching haori with his mokomoko-sama draped over his shoulder. He chose to sit beside his younger brother and immediately took up staring at Kikyo. Inutaisho said nothing about Sesshomaru's poor manners, nor did he insist that the prince not stare at the new arrival.

"I am under the impression that the three of you have already met," Inutaisho began.

"Why did you put this human girl in my bed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To guarantee an introduction," Inutaisho replied. "And now that that is taken care of, I have important news." _The food isn't even on the table..._ Kikyo mused, focusing entirely on the head of the table.

"Kikyo's staying with us now, right?" Inuyasha interrupted. "You won her in a bet."

"Yes, that did happen," Inutaisho replied, somewhat perturbed by the second interruption. "I would now like to address what _will_ happen. Sesshomaru, you are to marry Kikyo." Kikyo was absolutely stunned. She had known about their engagement the entire day, but she hadn't expected the announcement to occur quite like that. Sesshomaru only glared at his father.

"I am not-"

"You are. It is not in question. It is the decision I have made, and Kikyo is already in favor of it."

"For reasons entirely unrelated to you or this castle," Kikyo added quickly. Sesshomaru's hostile glare turned toward her.

"What reasons might those be?" he inquired between clenched teeth.

"For one, your father...promised to ban my father from this place if I agreed to marry you," Kikyo admitted. "I'm doing this for my sister. I don't want my father to gamble her life away too."

"Are you not the perfect heroine?" Sesshomaru said dryly. "Inusan, don't you want to ask me what I think?"

"Tell me, then."

"I think this girl is incompetent," Sesshomaru replied. "I certainly do not care if she is the protector of Shikon no Tama. She is of no use to me. And let us not forget that her life will expire long before she has any influence over this place."

"That is why I supplied her an elixir of longevity," Inutaisho explained. "She has already taken it, and she now is destined to outlive even me."

"I can see Inusan's reasoning," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru seized one of his brother's ears between his claws.

"Enlighten me."

"You have already declared every other demon woman in Demons' Nook unworthy," Inuyasha muttered, forcing his brother to release his ear. "Kikyo is (in limited respects) more powerful than they are. With Shikon no Tama she could be unrivaled....Amongst other things."

"What sorts of 'things'?" Kikyo demanded.

"He is a puppy after all," Sesshomaru grumbled, rolling his eyes. Kikyo frowned as Sesshomaru stood. "Watch him; he often marks desired territory." Kikyo stood up as well.

"Excuse me!" both she and Inuyasha snapped.

"I shall perform my own evaluation tomorrow," Sesshomaru said, ignoring the outrage plastered on Kikyo's face. "We shall see how you compare. Be careful, priestess; I will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru excused himself from the room, his face as stoic and confident as ever. Kikyo turned back around to face Inutaisho, angered by Sesshomaru's attitude toward her.

"Inuyasha, stay put and eat for the girl's sake," Inutaisho instructed, leaving the table. Inuyasha sat back down.

"You may as well eat before the food gets cold," he grumbled, seizing his chopsticks. Kikyo looked down at the table and noticed that her plate was loaded with food.

"How did that get there?"

* * *

Rin took Kikyo to her temporary bedchambers. They were nowhere near as impressive as Sesshomaru's, but that didn't surprise her. It didn't bother her either. The bed had crisp, white sheets and a fur blanket on top. Besides the electric lighting in the ceiling, the room was bare. There was a large window with a window seat in it overlooking the garden, a feature that Kikyo certainly liked. However, she imagined that the room was so bland because Inutaisho would marry her to Sesshomaru as quickly as possible. In that case, this room would be obsolete as she would most likely share Sesshomaru's chambers.

"Will you be needing anything else, Lady Kikyo?" Rin asked. Kikyo shook her head, and Rin departed quickly. Kikyo surveyed the room some more before collapsing on the bed. Sighing heavily, she kicked off her shoes, removed her socks, shirt, and skirt, and climbed into bed. Before turning off the light, she removed the ribbon from her hair as well.

_I suppose not all princes are charming,_ she thought, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: "Sesshou" means "regent" in Japanese. A regent is one who assumes responsibility in the king's absence (and can often be the heir to the throne). For those of you who didn't know this, Sesshomaru's name is very fitting not only for the purposes of this story but for the original story as well. **

**"Inusan" is really just my own version of "otousan" which means "father" in Japanese. You can think of it as "dog-father", I suppose. I wanted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to have their own special title for their father, which would separate their relationship with him from others. Hence, Inusan.**

**Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	3. Intruder

**CHAPTER THREE: INTRUDER**

It was around noon when Kikyo tired of waiting on Lord Sesshomaru. Today was the day he was to conduct his evaluation, and as Kikyo had nothing else to do in the castle, she had actually been anticipating it. Her memory had served her well in locating Sesshomaru's chambers in the castle, and after a polite knock at the door without answer, Kikyo let herself in. Immediately a book came flying at her, and the startled Kikyo, without time to evaluate the situation, aimed one of her precious arrows and fired. The book evaporated into millions of tiny shreds all fluttering to the floor like paper snowflakes. Realizing what she had just done, she was less surprised when Sesshomaru unexpectedly materialized before her very face. He towered over her and glared, displeased with the intrusion.

"Good morning," Kikyo mumbled, the fear slowly dissipating. She had actually required time to recover from the flying-object scare. She did not fear Sesshomaru.

"It is afternoon," Sesshomaru corrected, turning away from her.

"Yes it is," Kikyo agreed, relaxing. She stepped further into the room cautiously; Sesshomaru did not protest.

"And why are you here this time?" Sesshomaru demanded, returning to the couch in his room.

"I'm sorry for destroying your book," Kikyo said apologetically. "I can clean it up for-"

"_Clearly_ I do not care about it," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Now then, what brings you here?" Kikyo sighed heavily and sat beside him. Sesshomaru glared at her blunt behavior but not a single sound of protest escaped his perfect lips. Kikyo noticed, for the first time, the canine-like features in his face now with his smooth, just slightly elongated face, sharp nose, and powerfully golden eyes. The purple markings in his face also served his animalistic look, a look that had suddenly impressed Kikyo.

"I thought you were going to examine me," Kikyo said in a slightly mocking tone. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose.

"I believe I said 'evaluate'," Sesshomaru said, standing. "I have no wish to 'examine' you." Kikyo detected the connotation Sesshomaru speaking of. She was then both disgusted with the reference and slightly insulted by his aversion to her body.

"Well I clearly didn't mean that!" Kikyo snapped, standing as well. "Why are you always so difficult?"

"Why are you wearing those same clothes?" Sesshomaru demanded suddenly. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"This is what I came with," she replied. "Blame your father if-" Sesshomaru thrust three large coins into Kikyo's hand and waved her off.

"Take Inuyasha with you," he told her.

"This is a kind gesture," Kikyo told him. "You are aware of this, right?"

"You either change or go naked," Sesshomaru insisted. "Pick one." Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"I see it," she said in a low voice. "You live to assert your authority over others."

"I spoke with Inusan," Sesshomaru said, ignoring her. "The evaluation he conducted previously is satisfactory to me, therefore I no longer wish to conduct my own. However, if you are to be my wife, you will learn to obey me without question."

"Take your money back," Kikyo said firmly, extending her hand to him.

"And while you're at it, hand over your clothes," Sesshomaru stated authoritatively, facing her again. Though his face remained calm, his eyes screamed fury.

"While I'm at it?" Kikyo repeated, unable to fathom his audacity. "How dare you?"

"I have already given you your ultimatum."

"And I refuse to accept it. Take your money back."

"Then take off your clothes."

"Take your money!"

"Take off your clothes!" Sesshomaru snarled between clenched teeth. His eyes suddenly flicked up and he growled, turning away from Kikyo abruptly. Kikyo then became aware of the second demonic aura in the room and turned around. It was Inuyasha.

"Well this is an interesting development," he said.

* * *

"I already told you that nothing happened!" Kikyo snapped as she and Inuyasha prepared to go shopping.

"Would you like to know what it looked like?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo was silent for a few moments.

"Fine."

"It looked like Sesshomaru tried to pay you for sex," Inuyasha told her. Kikyo reminded herself that she was not meant to react to snide comments like this. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango used to pick on her all the time, but they had never fazed her. This shouldn't either. She marched past Inuyasha calmly with her head held high.

"That damned priestess," Inuyasha grumbled, following after her.

"I'm not accepting Sesshomaru's money either," Kikyo told him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru insisted I pay for your clothes because he thinks I love you," he explained, clearly unhappy. "But don't think I'm spoiling you! You get one coin, got it?"

"Sesshomaru offered me three," Kikyo said snidely.

"And you damn well should have taken them, idiot." Kikyo continued to ignore him, and as she closed her eyes to void the situation from her mind, she crashed into a beast she should have detected from the very beginning. Of course, his aura, as powerful as it was, seemed to flood the entire expanse of the castle.

"Inutaisho!" Kikyo exclaimed, embarrassed. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at his father.

"Inusan," he muttered respectfully.

"I grew impatient," Inutaisho told them. "So I had Rin purchase some clothes for you. I estimated your measurements. Why don't you meet her in your room?" Kikyo bowed quickly and dashed down the hall. Inuyasha, glad to be rid of the girl, slowly followed after his father.

"Is this really going to work?" he asked.

"I have asserted my authority in this matter," Inutaisho replied. "It will happen. Whether or not it works is entirely up to Sesshomaru and Kikyo."

"Why would you even look for-"

"What else was I going to do with a priestess, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho interrupted, clearly annoyed by Inuyasha's many questions. "Stop pestering me."

"Yes, Inusan," Inuyasha muttered, spinning around to head the other way.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Sesshomaru smelled shampoo and perfume wafting through the halls. He had been sitting in the dining hall with another book while he nibbled on an unappetizing selection of vegetables. Though he donned a pair of hakamas once more, he was wearing a fresh pair and again no shirt, allowing his chiseled chest to glow in the dim lighting filling the room. Though they had female bath attendants, none of them were fortunate enough to afford perfume, and more often than not smelled simply average. Therefore, Sesshomaru knew it was Kikyo carrying the rather satisfying aroma through the air. And as he had assumed she would, Kikyo made an appearance in the dining hall.

Sesshomaru glanced up at her with a prepared, dissatisfied look on his face and was shocked to find Kikyo looking...pleasant. She was wearing a simple, pale-yellow sundress that fitted just above her waist and flowed down to her mid-thigh. It showed off her long legs and slender figure in a far more flattering way than her school uniform had. On her feet she wore brown walking sandals, and she carried her bow and quiver in one hand.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru inquired, narrowing his eyes at her. Though his look resembled something of a glare, it only masked his confusion. Despite not finding much favor in Kikyo still, he had never seen such potential in her before. The thought both irritated and fascinated him.

Kikyo allowed Sesshomaru to stare at her for a time before stalking past him and seizing an apple from the table. She replied, "The waterfall. Did you want to come?" She knew very well that he wouldn't agree to it.

"You're inviting me?" Sesshomaru asked with mock enthusiasm. "I suppose I ought to be flattered." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll see you around," she muttered, leaving him alone once more. Sesshomaru could tell she purposefully set out to mock him with her kindness. _We shall see if you are worthy still, priestess._

* * *

"Are you ready, Rin?" Kikyo asked before taking a bite of her apple. Rin nodded and led the way to the horse stables. Kikyo selected a large, brown mare with rich, chocolate eyes and a long, black mane. Rin's horse was a male, its coat bearing a black and white pattern similar to a cow's. After saddling both horses, the girls set off toward the waterfall.

Rin showed Kikyo the dirt path reserved for the horses. It followed the stone, pedestrian pathway they had used the day before, but was set up so that the horses wouldn't have to destroy the stones with their hooves. The horses galloped fast and hard, Rin's in the lead, through the trees and plants of the massive garden. Kikyo felt as though the rushing water was calling out to her, and she couldn't wait to jump in.

As they galloped toward the waterfall, Kikyo again took notice of the strange, pagoda-like structure up in the cliff. Kikyo made a note to ask Rin about it later after the two had enjoyed themselves. Something about the place struck her as ominous, holding secrets both dark and guarded. Of course, she could have been reading too much into the place; everything in this castle contained oddity.

After galloping for about an hour, they at last reached the large shrubs that bordered off the waterfall. The horses simply trampled through them, and as they entered the paradise, Kikyo gasped. It was utterly breathtaking. The waterfall had to have been hundreds of feet wide, the pool large and deep blue. Coal gray rocks bordered a majority of the pool, tapering off to open up the pool's access. The cliff and rocks were speckled with green moss, adding to the rich color that filled the expanse. As the water crashed to the rocks below, a soft mist resulted, kissing Kikyo's face with cool water.

"Alright Rin," Kikyo smiled, laying down her weapons. She began to kick off her shoes as she pulled her dress over her head. "Let's swim!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his bedroom quietly reading another new book as Kikyo had destroyed the one he had began earlier that afternoon and the second had been dissatisfying. He had placed Kikyo farthest from his mind, the book in his hand second farthest, and nothing else anywhere nearby. He did everything without consideration or emotion, failing to recognize the defeated purpose. However, he liked life this way. It suited him best. More importantly, he hated the things that interrupted his lifestyle. Things like Kikyo.

Suddenly Sesshomaru set down his book and snarled. He picked up on a menacing scent, and remembering the jewel around Kikyo's neck, he knew it was trouble. No demons were allowed on castle property without an express invitation, and Inutaisho always warned his sons of visitors ahead of time. Without that warning, the brothers, Sesshomaru especially, killed without warning. He left his chambers and started down the hall, running into Inuyasha along the way.

"You detected it as well, then?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother.

"Obviously," Inuyasha replied, alarm seizing his face as they both heard Rin scream far off in the distance. Both demons broke into a run, urgently speeding ahead toward the waterfall.

* * *

Kikyo had detected a demonic aura approaching, and it was far weaker than that of any of the castle residents. She hated her unprepared state; she was naked after all. Still, she reached for her bow and arrow and waited in the water calmly. Kikyo's urgency had somewhat startled Rin, who climbed out of the pool and got dressed quickly. Kikyo silently motioned for her to hide someplace safe while she placed her arrow and pulled back the string, preparing to fire at any moment.

Rin hid deep in the brush and stayed as still as possible. She was worried about Kikyo but still greatly believed in the rumors she had heard regarding Kikyo's spiritual power. She was unrivaled, worthy enough to wear Shikon no Tama around her neck in the first place. If that didn't warrant her strength, demonstration would. Rin heard rustling somewhere nearby and glanced up as a large, gorilla-like demon leapt out of the trees toward Kikyo. Rin let out an earsplitting scream, breaking Kikyo's concentration.

Kikyo released the arrow without aiming properly and only grazed the demon's shoulder. His entire left arm was obliterated, but Kikyo had hoped to pierce his heart and end the commotion. Suddenly Kikyo felt sick in the pit of her stomach. As the gorilla came closer, Kikyo detected more menacing auras engulfing her. She felt nauseous from the overpowering stench of evil that permeated the air around her. She drew another arrow from her quiver and fired, killing off one demon. However, it appeared a hoard had arrived to kill her and make off with Shikon no Tama. Rin screamed again as a monstrous beast hovered over her hungrily. Kikyo released an arrow in her direction, slaying the demon. Rin dashed out from behind the boulder and untied the horses.

"Come, Lady Kikyo!" Rin begged, fearing for her life.

"You go!" Kikyo told her. "I can't run; they'll come after me."

"But-"

* * *

Sesshomaru ripped off his haori and threw it at his brother. "You get the girls," he instructed, leaping ahead of Inuyasha. The second scream had motivated him to pick up the pace. Inuyasha was certainly unhappy that he wouldn't get to enjoy any of the action, but he did have an opportunity to impress Kikyo if only to satisfy his ego. That motivated him, and he darted through the clearing.

Kikyo looked up as Sesshomaru leapt through the trees bearing his claws. Her eyes widened upon seeing him shred the demons to pieces. His skills seized her for a moment, then embarrassment did because of her nudity. At last, she remembered she was defending her life and reached up for another arrow as a demon escaped Sesshomaru and aimed for her.

"_Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!_" Inuyasha shouted, tearing the demon to pieces. Kikyo looked up at him, shock plastered across her face, as Inuyasha took hold of her arm and yanked her from the pool. He wrapped Sesshomaru's haori around her and picked her up, darting toward Rin next. He picked her up by her kimono and tossed her onto the mare's back. Then he darted back toward the castle with lightening speed.

"You can't leave Rin there!" Kikyo shouted at him, writhing in his grip.

"You're in midair, Kikyo," Inuyasha reminded her. "Do you want me to drop you?"

"But, Rin-"

"She's fine! The demons don't want her!" Inuyasha shouted, irritated by her ungrateful attitude. Kikyo clenched her jaw and allowed Inuyasha to gallop through the treetops back to the castle in silence.

Back at the castle, Inuyasha dumped Kikyo on the floor and stepped back outside to inspect. He saw Sesshomaru coming up the pathway with an irritated look on his face. When he turned around, Inuyasha found Kikyo had slipped her arms through the sleeves of Sesshomaru's haori and clutched the front shut. Sesshomaru entered the castle and immediately approached Kikyo, draping her dress over her shoulder and tossing her shoes at her feet. His fingers and entire front were covered in blood, and he carried an extremely foul odor with him. None of this seemed to faze him at all. Sesshomaru moved to march past Kikyo when she seized his arm. He glared back at her.

"What is it?" he demanded. His eyes widened upon noticing a stray tear trickle down Kikyo's cheek.

"Thank you," she mumbled, shivering. "No one..."

"What?"

"No one has ever fought for me before," Kikyo whispered softly. Sesshomaru then noticed that blood was seeping through his haori.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded suddenly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Just splatter," he replied before Kikyo could. "She's fine." Sesshomaru then turned to leave once more.

"Um..."

"Where are you off to?" Inuyasha asked.

"The baths," Sesshomaru replied. "Kikyo, you need to be prepared for such things to occur again."

"I know," Kikyo replied, humbled. With that, Sesshomaru marched off to the baths alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Compromise and Trust

**CHAPTER FOUR: COMPROMISE AND TRUST**

Kikyo waited patiently for Sesshomaru in the public bath house. She had had Rin go into his room and collect a fresh haori and hakamas, and they had draped them outside on a large boulder to warm them. Kikyo was really impressed by Sesshomaru's refined tastes. His clothes were of the finest silk; the set she now held was a light, soothing, mint green with forest green leaves along the hem. The obi that accompanied it was pale blue and red, adding an appropriate contrast of color. Inuyasha had easily adapted to modern clothing, but for some reason Sesshomaru withheld a truly elegant tradition as the future ruler of Demons' Nook.

At last Kikyo glanced up and saw Sesshomaru coming out of the thick mist that engulfed the many baths. He had dried himself already and had a towel wrapped around his waist. There was something very primitive, almost seductive, about the stoic demon clad so scantily whilst his silver hair still hung wet. He eyed her suspiciously, causing Kikyo to shake herself from her observations and hold out his haori and hakamas to him.

"For you, Lord Sesshomaru," Kikyo said respectfully, bowing quickly while Sesshomaru continued to eye her.

"What inspired this gesture?" he asked her. He still did not accept his clothes from Kikyo, so the teenage girl stood up straight and clutched them to her chest.

"I wanted to thank you for what you have done for me," Kikyo replied honestly. "I know we didn't get off to a great start before, but I still think that we've no reason to absolutely hate each other. A simple indifference would be-"

"I've given you no reason to believe I hated you," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"You haven't been particularly kind to me either," Kikyo insisted.

"That is my indifference."

"Whatever it is, I'd like it to stop," Kikyo said exasperatedly. "Let's be pleasant from now on, alright?" Sesshomaru at last accepted his kimono and moved to remove his towel. Kikyo was quick and turned around patiently while Sesshomaru dressed himself, and then Sesshomaru marched passed her out of the baths. Kikyo followed.

"No weapon?" Sesshomaru challenged nonchalantly as they walked down the vast corridors together.

"I don't need it," Kikyo explained quickly.

"Oh?"

"Right now I'm shadowing you, the great Lord Sesshomaru."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No," Kikyo said. She hesitated for a moment. "You were worried about me."

"It's that thing around your neck, Kikyo," Sesshomaru suddenly snarled. "With it, demons will try to challenge the Inu no Taisho's authority, _my_ authority. Despite their efforts being futile, I will not tolerate them. _That _is why I rescued you today." Kikyo drew back, stunned.

"I was only being nice," Kikyo protested. "I don't know why-"

"As for you," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Know this: False favors do not impress me. If you desire anything of me, whether it be kindness, or love, or simple indifference, you will have to beg for it." With that Sesshomaru marched ahead of Kikyo and disappeared. Kikyo had initially been shocked by the demon's sudden change in behavior, but she planned to win, whether it be through compromise or fierce battle. Motivated, she stormed off to find Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was a complex demon, but Inuyasha understood him, and more importantly, Inuyasha had no reason to sugarcoat the truth about him.

Kikyo found Inuyasha in his chambers, and she let herself in. Before finding him, Kikyo had gathered up her bow and arrow from her room. Inuyasha still hadn't earned her trust with the way he lusted after Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha was sitting in front of a large window with some supplies to clean and sharpen the blade he now held.

"What's this?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha, taking a seat before him. Inuyasha beamed proudly, sitting up to give Kikyo a better look at the sword in his hand.

"This, Kikyo, is Tetsusaiga," he declared. Kikyo couldn't help but smile.

"A gift from your father?" she asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied. "It's said to have the power to slay a hundred demons in a single stroke. I've seen Inusan use it before. It's amazing!" Kikyo detected tremendous power from the sword, that was certain. She gently ran a finger along the blade's surface while Inuyasha watched her carefully.

"You've polished it well," Kikyo told him. Recognizing the blade's power and Inuyasha's qualities as a half demon, a thought occurred to her. "You have to master the Tetsusaiga before you can use it to its full advantage, don't you? The same way Sesshomaru must master the Tenseiga to use it."

"I imagine so," Inuyasha replied. "I haven't thought that far- What are you doing here anyway?" Kikyo laughed.

"Right," she said, recalling her initial purpose for being there. "I want to talk to you about Sesshomaru. I want to better understand his harsh nature so that I can find a middle ground."

"Oh?"

"I've only been here a few days, and it seems already that your brother hates me. I've no idea why either. I haven't really done anything, and though I greatly appreciated the both of you rescuing Rin and me, it wasn't necessary. I really don't require anything of Sesshomaru other than this marriage to fulfill Inutaisho's wishes. I just...want to compromise."

"Kikyo, Sesshomaru is a dog," Inuyasha reminded her. "More than that, he is a dog, a demon, and a lord; all of these things make him instinctively possessive and demanding of respect."

"Well yes, but-"

"If there is any reason Sesshomaru is angry with you, it is because he desires your ultimate submission to him," Inuyasha explained. "He commands the submission of all of his subjects...but you're different."

"How so?" Kikyo asked, sitting up. For some reason she was absolutely grateful for this advice and insight.

"You're a gift from Inusan," Inuyasha said boldly. "That makes you Sesshomaru's property."

"That's flawed thinking," Kikyo huffed. "Sesshomaru is awfully arrogant-"

"You could say the same of your father." That's when it struck Kikyo. Since the day her father gambled her to the Inu no Taisho, her existence as a human had been nullified. She was property, traded goods. The thought both angered, saddened, and enlightened the teenager.

"It's also possible that Sesshomaru is attracted to you," Inuyasha suggested. "Perhaps his only way of expressing those feelings is through domination. It makes sense if you continue to use the same reference. A male dog will simply mount a female, he doesn't-"

"Couldn't you have found a more appropriate word?"

"But that's what they do!" Inuyasha argued. "And regardless, Sesshomaru wouldn't mount you without warning."

"I'd kill him."

"Right..."

"Inuyasha," Kikyo scolded, growing impatient.

"Think of it this way," Inuyasha continued. "You're like Tenseiga. Until _you_ choose to work for him, Sesshomaru will want nothing to do with you." Kikyo sighed and stood. She patted the half demon on the head lovingly and left him alone once more. _Women..._ Inuyasha thought, shaking his head.

Kikyo didn't know how to beg, and she certainly didn't intend to do so. However, she could compromise. She decided to humble herself just enough to please Sesshomaru, and with time, if he came to like her, he wouldn't desire that submission so much anymore. This plan had suddenly become more urgent as Inuyasha's words began to make her paranoid.

* * *

"Have you come to beg, then, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked once he heard her knock at his bedroom door. Kikyo let herself in cautiously, immediately setting her weapons on the floor. Sesshomaru was sprawled out in bed, shirtless and dissatisfied, and had clearly been anticipating Kikyo's arrival.

"I'm not much of a beggar," Kikyo replied, startling the arrogant demon. He frowned at her, his body tensing.

"What?"

"I came to ask a small favor of you," Kikyo told him calmly, approaching his bed. She suddenly remembered how comfortable that bed had been. Hesitantly, she sat down on the side of the bed and dared to look deep into Sesshomaru's eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to find curiosity in them rather than animosity.

"What is it, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I want to go to Tokyo to see my sister," Kikyo began calmly. "I was hoping you might come with me. I don't know my way out of Demons' Nook, and I would greatly appreciate it if-"

"No."

"Please," Kikyo "begged".

"No." Kikyo edged closer to Sesshomaru on the bed and took his hand. The curiosity in his eyes morphed into fury.

"It would mean so much-"

"No."

"Look, I can't...beg you, Sesshomaru," Kikyo told him firmly. "I have too much self respect for that. However, I have humbled myself and asked you kindly, pleaded with you. I'm not asking for much. Just think of it as a walk." Sesshomaru glanced down at the hand Kikyo now clasped in hers.

"There is one small thing I would like to see," he consented at last, sitting up. Kikyo smiled weakly.

"What is that?" she asked, curious.

"I'm interested to see what sort of fool would gamble away his own daughter." Kikyo sighed.

"Can you be ready in five minutes?" she asked instead, ignoring the blatant insult. Quite frankly, her father deserved it, though Kikyo imagined it was her duty to defend her father.

"I suppose so," Sesshomaru replied, climbing out of bed.

"Good, I'll be right back," Kikyo said, darting out of the room. Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised by Kikyo's excitement, but he didn't understand it. Nevertheless, he decided to indulge the teenage girl.

Kikyo met Sesshomaru outside of his bedroom and found him in modern clothing. It was unusual, inspiring a small giggle to escape her slender lips. Sesshomaru then appeared perturbed by Kikyo's amusement, but for that brief moment Kikyo couldn't look past the dark, boot-cut jeans and a black T-shirt. He was holding her bow and quiver, and he thrust them out for Kikyo to take. She did so unaffectedly as her eyes remained intent upon him. Sesshomaru watched Kikyo eye him before she spontaneously started off down the hall. She glanced back at him briefly, her smile unconsciously bearing a seductive beckoning. The dog-demon quickly followed after her, suddenly longing to understand this change in behavior.

"It won't matter how much you try, priestess," Sesshomaru said firmly. "You won't tease me." Kikyo frowned, genuinely puzzled.

"Tease you?" she wondered. "To be honest...I'm not quite sure how I would do that in the first place."

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"I suppose I'm not surprised." Kikyo huffed, but she managed to control herself as always.

"Why do you say that?" she asked calmly. Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"What is that in your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a small comb that Rin had bought for me," Kikyo replied. "I wanted to gift something to my sister, Kaede."

They left the castle, and Kikyo immediately drew in a whiff of fresh air. She hadn't been outside of the castle and therefore hadn't had a chance to see the Demons' Nook, but now that she had she was pleasantly surprised. It was very much like Tokyo, glittering and busy, but it was much cleaner. Of course, all of this Kikyo determined at a distance. The castle was situated high up on a mountain, and the long, winding pathway led almost immediately to the gate that divided Demons' Nook from Tokyo. Even so, Kikyo then realized after pulling her eyes from the dazzling greenery and polished city that their walk would be exceptionally long.

"I didn't realize-" Kikyo then noticed Sesshomaru climbing into a black SUV. She sighed and invited herself into the car, casting Sesshomaru a scolding glance once she settled and buckled her seatbelt. Sesshomaru maneuvered the car down the hill toward the gate. Guards were there waiting for them.

"No demon lords are permitted to leave the city, my lord," one said after both had stopped the vehicle. He appeared exceptionally nervous. Kikyo didn't blame him; it must be a difficult job, denying one's master of anything.

"Can't you tell?" Sesshomaru said with a satisfied growl. "I have special permissions." He pointed to Kikyo. The other guard approached her window and peered inside, instantly recognizing Shikon no Tama around her neck. He then knew exactly who she was.

"Are you guarding him then, priestess?" the other guard asked.

"Yes," Kikyo replied firmly, gesturing to her bow. The guards hesitated a moment before allowing Sesshomaru and Kikyo through and into Tokyo.

* * *

Kaede and Bakuto sat quietly at the table eating lunch. Bakuto had been having a particularly hard time recovering from the absence of gambling in his life. In fact, as he suffered through physical reactions to the loss of his favorite passion, Kaede had to constantly remind him that they hadn't heard from Kikyo since she had left. Watching her father deteriorate before her very face was difficult enough for nine-year-old Kaede, but her sister's absence was too much. She adored Kikyo and missed her dearly. It was all she could do to keep from crying. She knew that she would hear from Kikyo soon, that Kikyo was okay. It was simply a matter of waiting.

The father and daughter heard a knock at the door, and Kaede immediately jumped up to answer it.

"Kikyo!" Bakuto heard Kaede's voice down the hall and went to inspect. There he found Kikyo standing beside a tall, silver-haired demon with yellow eyes. It then occurred to him that this was the demon he had given his daughter to. He swallowed heavily. The demon's eyes were cold, disapproving, and lacked any affection toward Kikyo. _Have I made the right choice?_

"Kikyo, I'm so glad you're alright," Bakuto said, grasping her arm lovingly. Kikyo snatched it away; she needed that arm to give Kaede her present.

"A new comb? It's so pretty!" Kaede exclaimed joyously, darting back inside the house. "Come eat! Come eat!" Kikyo grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and dragged him inside the tiny apartment.

"It's small," Bakuto agreed, noticing Sesshomaru's disappointed gaze. "But it's cozy. Castle living could never be as warm and loving." Sesshomaru had his own opinion in regards to this statement but kept his mouth shut.

Kikyo finally looked at her father seriously and realized that his separation from gambling was eating away at him. Still, it meant he was trying, and that made Kikyo happy. She kissed Bakuto on the cheek calmly, set her weapons on the couch, and led Sesshomaru further into the apartment. He sat down on a suede loveseat.

"Kaede made some lovely dishes if you're hungry, Lord Sesshomaru," Bakuto offered.

"I'll have nothing," Sesshomaru replied, sizing the frail man up.

"I'll help Kaede make some tea," Kikyo said, heading for the kitchen.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, what do you think of my daughter?" Bakuto asked nervously once Kikyo was out of earshot.

"Of Kaede?"

"Of course not!" Bakuto said laughing. "Of Kikyo. You have spent the last few days with her after all. Does she please you?"

"Please me?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly confused. "In what way?"

"In any way," Bakuto continued. Sesshomaru stiffened. "Do you at least enjoy her company?"

"I never enjoy anyone's company," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Well yes, but-"

"As for Kikyo, I would prefer she were more submissive," Sesshomaru continued. "But I-" Kikyo and Kaede entered the room, Kikyo with a tea tray, and Kaede with a tray of pastries. They set both trays on the coffee table, and Kikyo took the other available space on the loveseat next to Sesshomaru and began to serve him some green tea. Sesshomaru watched her, expressionless, as her behavior blatantly contradicted the information he had just given Bakuto.

"Are you ready for it?" Kikyo asked.

"What?"

"Or do you want it to cool first?" Sesshomaru simply pointed at himself silently and waited for Kikyo to hand him his teacup. She did so obligingly and set to work serving everyone else.

"So you're a dog demon?" Kaede asked Sesshomaru after they all had their tea. Sesshomaru glared at her, but she didn't lose her resolve.

"Yes."

"What sorts of terrible powers do you have?"

"Terrible?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Kikyo, what have you been teaching this girl?"

"That all demons are dangerous," Kikyo replied nonchalantly.

"That is only if they are not master of their primitive instincts," Sesshomaru challenged.

"Oh, if only all demons could be like you," Bakuto said. He had already taken note of the tiny connection between the two. Perhaps he had made the right decision after all.

"Yes, if only," Kikyo agreed sarcastically.

"I didn't imagine that you would dress this way, Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede pointed out.

"He's usually shirtless," Kikyo muttered. Kaede exchanged a confused glance with her father, who shrugged. It had left her lips as a sort of complaint, but in truth Sesshomaru's body was impressive to look at. She realized that she didn't mind that he was usually shirtless, and that she secretly enjoyed it. She had never really taken an interest in men before, but Sesshomaru was very different, incomparable with any other man. Kikyo glanced up at Sesshomaru uncertainly, trying to fathom this sudden surge of feelings. Sesshomaru could instantly tell that Kikyo was thinking of something that had to do with him, but he didn't know what. So he simply returned her uncertain gaze until many minutes passed and he realized that they were staring into each other's eyes. He sighed and looked away.

"How's school, Kaede?" Kikyo suddenly asked, startling both her father and younger sister. Kaede and Bakuto exchanged a glance before looking back at Kikyo.

"Fine," Kaede replied. "Everyone keeps asking about you."

"They are?"

"Mostly Kagome, but some of my friends too."

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru muttered, sitting up.

"Have you...heard of her?" Kaede asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"She was Kikyo's rival for Shikon no Tama once, wasn't she?" Kikyo nodded.

"We attend school together now," she muttered. "She's constantly belittling me and trying to make me feel horrible for-"

"You're whining," Sesshomaru scolded.

"Don't patronize-" Kikyo silenced herself.

"I'll take the trays away," Kaede announced.

"I'll help her clean up," Bakuto said, leaving the living room with his daughter.

"Explain your obliging attitude to me," Sesshomaru whispered.

"It's for my sister," Kikyo whispered, placing her index finger on his lips. Sesshomaru started at her audacity, but for whatever reason he couldn't bring himself to protest. Perhaps the tingling sensation he felt from the feeling her of flesh against his lips was too precious to ruin. "I have to be guarded and suspicious and consistently lonely to protect the jewel, but Kaede is young without obligations. She has so many more opportunities in life, far more than I can every dream of and...I love her so much. Still, I find her trying to imitate me...and I don't want her to..." Kikyo sighed and turned away.

"What don't you want?"

"I don't want her to grow up like I did," Kikyo replied at last. "Can...can we go?" Sesshomaru saw tears begin to well up in Kikyo's eyes and frowned, puzzled. As Bakuto and Kaede entered the room, Kikyo drew in a deep breath, the tears practically vaporizing altogether, and she put on a happy smile for her family. Sesshomaru was aware that he had seen a side of Kikyo that no one else had.

Kikyo hugged her sister and father lovingly and hurried Sesshomaru out the door.

"Let's go straight home," Kikyo said. "I had been planning to show you around but-"

"Home?" Kikyo remained silent the entire ride back to Demons' Nook.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, can I visit?" Kikyo asked, sticking her head around his bedroom door. She watched him toss a log into the fireplace before sitting down on his bed. "Oh, I knew you would have one." Kikyo let herself in eagerly.

"Lock the door," Sesshomaru told her, relaxing in bed. Kikyo froze until she watched Sesshomaru pick up his book. He wasn't even looking at her. She closed the door behind her and locked it, approaching the fire.

"Cold?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Strange wind came in," Kikyo commented loosely. She climbed onto his bed and lied down on her stomach with her face towards the fire. "This fire feels good though. And I wanted to thank you for keeping your mouth shut about the tears. I've never let that happen before, and I promise it never will again."

"Well, good for you." More minutes of silence passed.

"Do you have another book I can read?" Kikyo asked, breaking the thick silence. Her voice was almost like shattering glass. Sesshomaru glanced over at his nightstand and pointed to a stack. Kikyo crawled across his massive bed and settled beside him, helping herself to the stack of books. She selected one peacefully, crawled back across the oversized bed to face the fireplace, covered herself with a throw blanket, and began reading.

When at last Sesshomaru glanced up at the priestess again, he realized that she had fallen asleep uninhibited without her weapons.

_Trust is a strange thing..._


	5. Sparks

**CHAPTER FIVE: SPARKS**

Kikyo woke up comfortably as sunlight kissed her face. She slowly peeled open her eyes, stretched, and sat up, glancing about her lazily. She felt far more relaxed than she since she had first arrived in Demons' Nook. After fully coming to her senses, Kikyo recognized where she was. Her room had never been as ornate as the one she was in now, nor had there ever been a silver-haired, shirtless demon in her bed before. She remembered falling asleep at the foot of Sesshomaru's bed with her face to the fire and felt extremely embarrassed. It would have been strange enough to wake up where she had fallen asleep, but Sesshomaru had taken the time to tuck Kikyo into bed beside him. And as Kikyo glanced over to her right and found Sesshomaru looking up at her quizzically, she felt her heart begin to thump in her chest.

"Is something the matter, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked. It was obvious to Kikyo that the current arrangement wasn't affecting Sesshomaru at all.

"I'm in your bed," Kikyo muttered, glancing about the room uncertainly.

"That didn't bother you last night," Sesshomaru pointed out. "And if you were truly concerned, wouldn't you have gotten out of my bed by now?" Kikyo looked down at her hands.

"It's warm," she protested in a frail whisper.

"Well, you can stay or leave," Sesshomaru told her, reaching for his book. "It is of no concern to me." Kikyo glanced up at the clock in the room and determined it was after ten o' clock. She had to hurry out of the room before Inuyasha saw her and made any snide comments. She climbed out of Sesshomaru's bed quickly, glad at least that she was still wearing full pajamas, and left without a word to the indifferent Sesshomaru. Still, there wasn't any possible way for Kikyo to avoid Inuyasha.

"So what's your new excuse?" Inuyasha asked, coming up behind Kikyo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Inuyasha."

"You reek of demon."

"I live in a demon-castle." Inuyasha grabbed her and began to sniff her. Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away angrily and huffed, marching faster down the hallway.

"You smell like Sesshomaru, Kikyo," Inuyasha told her. "Spent the night, huh?"

"Nothing happened!" Kikyo snapped, her cheeks flaming red. "I just...I just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"I'm only curious," Inuyasha said, catching up to her again. "You don't have to be so rude."

"You're the one-"

"Hey!" Kikyo spun around and saw that Sesshomaru had one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Remember your place, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snarled, throwing Inuyasha against a wall.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha stood up quickly, brandishing his claws.

"Put them away," Sesshomaru commanded. "Do not forget: you were the most in favor of Kikyo staying here to begin with. Now that she's here, you are subject to her as well." With that, Sesshomaru left the two in the hallway and returned to his room. Kikyo's heart was pounding again. _Why is it doing this?_ she wondered as her breath began to quicken to keep pace. These feelings, the magnetic attraction and affection she felt toward Sesshomaru, were overwhelming her. Fighting to remove the thought from her mind, she rushed over to check on Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" Kikyo asked, kneeling beside the half-demon.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha growled. "It's just a bruise."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"I'm a priestess, Inuyasha," Kikyo protested. "I have some ointments in my backpack for it if you need it."

"I don't need anything."

"You can't hate me for what your brother did to you," Kikyo said at last, relenting.

"Do you see what I mean now?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru considering you his property," Inuyasha replied. "He hasn't hurt me in years, not since the day Inusan told him that I would be getting Tetsusaiga."

"He wanted the fighting sword," Kikyo concluded. "So, instinctively possessive, you said?"

"Yep."

"Well, my loyal subject," Kikyo teased, smiling. "I order you to let me treat your wound."

* * *

"Kikyo," came a voice. Kikyo turned around to face Sesshomaru as she took hold of the stable doors. "Visiting the waterfall again?"

"Actually, I'm going to the hot springs," Kikyo replied. "It's still a bit chilly, so it seemed like a good idea."

"And you're going alone?"

"I have my arrows with me," Kikyo told him. "You don't have to worry about rescuing me; I can handle it."

"I would like to accompany you," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo started.

"I told you I'm-"

"I know. I'm not coming to protect you, I'm coming to join you." Kikyo was then very glad she had chosen to wear a swimsuit beneath her clothes this time. Even still, Sesshomaru's offer was highly peculiar.

"If you want to," Kikyo at last muttered, turning to open the stable doors.

"You don't need a horse, Kikyo," Sesshomaru told her. "I'll carry you."

"Oh." Sesshomaru quickly took her in his arms before she could protest and rose into the air. Unlike Inuyasha, who could merely leap and bound, Sesshomaru could fly smoothly, impressively, causing Kikyo to blush. They arrived at the springs in record timing.

Sesshomaru, clearly unfazed by the situation, did not hesitate to remove his hakamas. Kikyo was at least relieved that he had swim trunks beneath his clothes, but she wasn't sure she could show Sesshomaru her body, whether she was wearing a bikini or not. Sesshomaru climbed into the hot spring with ease and looked up at Kikyo expectantly.

"Please don't stare at me like that," Kikyo muttered. Sesshomaru silently averted his eyes, but still made sure to watch her inconspicuously as she slid her shorts down her long, toned legs. She then pulled her T-shirt over her head, and Sesshomaru could fight the sudden pull he felt upon seeing her hourglass figure revealed to him. Kikyo was wearing a fitting, red bikini designed with white flowers, and it showed off her tempting curves. _Inusan was right,_ Sesshomaru thought. _She does have large breasts._

Kikyo quietly climbed into the spring, keeping her distance from the dog-lord. She refused to look at him either; she had seen enough to tempt herself. Still, she wanted to pretend that the feelings she felt were unreal.

"Are you afraid of me?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the intensely heavy silence.

"No."

"Alright then," Sesshomaru muttered, relaxing. "Why are you so tense? The spring is supposed to be relaxing." Sesshomaru was right. The spring was supposed to be calming her, but she felt more nervous than ever. Even while slaying demons she had never felt this way before. She had had so much more control before in much more dire situations. Now, she was sitting beside a man who, in this instance, was decidedly ordinary, and she couldn't stop shivering.

"I'm fine," Kikyo muttered quickly, settling deeper into the spring. She closed her eyes, trying to void Sesshomaru from her consciousness, but then felt Sesshomaru's hand grip her shoulder. He stood in front of her now, looking deep into her brown eyes.

"Has anyone ever...given you a compliment, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyo frowned.

"Like what?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Kikyo stiffened as Sesshomaru placed his hand towards the back of her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb. In considering the answer to Sesshomaru's question, Kikyo thought of Onigumo. However, Onigumo had never really complimented her; he had merely divulged his perverse desires to her.

"Not exactly," Kikyo replied, still shivering.

"When we marry, I'll expect certain things of you," Sesshomaru continued. "For one, you will need to accept my authority without question in the presence of others. I might accept your audacity in private, but the circumstances will be a factor."

"Okay," Kikyo whispered, her nerves making her unable to retort.

"Other than that, I've found you highly acceptable."

"Is that a compliment?"

"No."

"Oh." Kikyo tried to avert her eyes, but Sesshomaru held her gaze.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Kikyo," Sesshomaru told her. Kikyo's lip began to quiver as Sesshomaru leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It quickly became obvious to Kikyo that Sesshomaru knew what he was doing, or had a better idea than she did, because he worked his way into her mouth without protest. As she felt his tongue course through her mouth, Kikyo felt herself melting, growing weak on her feet.

Sesshomaru clutched her waist with his hands and hugged her body to his, maneuvering their bodies so that his rested against the rocks as he carefully cradled his fiancee. Kikyo at last found a rhythm and kissed Sesshomaru back, nervously at first, then eagerly as she felt Sesshomaru's hands slide down her hips, hugging her closer still. Sesshomaru broke free of her lips and kissed her neck, gently nipping her. Kikyo unexpectedly placed her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders firmly and pushed him back. His hands didn't leave her hips, but he looked down at her with blatant confusion.

"You're making me nervous," Kikyo muttered, her voice soft and trembling like a child's.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong isn't the word," Kikyo assured him. "I think....I guess I thought you were moving too fast."

"If I were that eager," Sesshomaru said, embracing her. "We wouldn't be _here_." Kikyo understood him perfectly, and embraced him back.

"I'm sorry then," she told him. "I ruined it." Kikyo looked up at Sesshomaru and found him glaring off in the distance. She followed his gaze and was surprised to see the mysterious building off in the distance. Two figures were entering it.

"Sesshomaru, what goes on up there?" Kikyo asked. She was hoping he would actually give her an answer. So much had interfered with her investigation in the last few days.

"Demon Cards," Sesshomaru explained. Kikyo drew in a deep breath. That placed housed her only true enemy. The cards that had ruined her father, had ruined her life, and had brought her here were lying within that building, waiting to destroy someone else. Sesshomaru could feel her body tensing and he looked down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I hate those cards," Kikyo muttered.

"Think of something different then," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo looked up at him with a frown.

"Like what?"

"Like another kiss," Sesshomaru suggested. Kikyo smiled.

* * *

**If there are any typos, I apologize. I got this out pretty quick; too much to do and a terrible mood.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	6. Sesshomaru and the Tokyo Trio

**CHAPTER SIX: SESSHOMARU AND THE TOKYO TRIO**

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kikyo ordered pleasantly, marching into Inuyasha's bedroom proudly. She was carrying a string of beads in her hand and her bow in the other, her quiver over her shoulders. "Let's go to Tokyo."

"Why the hell would I go with you?" Inuyasha grumbled, glancing up at her lazily. "What's with the necklace?"

"Do you like it?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmm...Well to answer your first question, you would accompany me because I said so."

"Not true at all."

"And as for your second question," Kikyo said, approaching Inuyasha. She had set her bow on his bed and was smiling at him.

"What does it do, Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's for puppy-training," Kikyo teased. "Won't hurt a bit. Will you wear it for me?" Inuyasha shook his head adamantly.

"No way you're-" Inuyasha froze as he watched Kikyo release the necklace. It didn't fall to the ground, but instead remained suspended in the air perfectly.

Kikyo placed the index and middle fingers of her right hand to her chest, folding the rest of her fingers. Repeating the action, she pointed her left hand at Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched the beads grow radiant and bright, engulfed in ethereal, pink light. The necklace broke free of its links and soared toward Inuyasha, who leapt up to evade them. Still, they formed a ring around his neck and regrouped. Inuyasha seized the necklace and tried to yank it from his neck. Kikyo was too quick for him.

"_Darling, _paws off," Kikyo uttered quickly. Inuyasha felt a tremendous force drag him downward. He was fortunate enough to be on top of his bed as his face collided with the mattress, making his face sting. Inuyasha was practically fuming.

"Darling, huh?" he grumbled. "What makes you think you can give me pet names?"

"I had to think fast so that I wouldn't have to redo the spell," Kikyo explained nonchalantly. "Besides, I can always change it again."

"_That's_ your incantation?" Inuyasha shouted. "How dare-"

"Inusan said it was okay," Kikyo protested.

"And since when are you-"

"He insisted I call him Inusan from now on." Inuyasha suddenly sat up and eyed the girl curiously.

"You're awfully giggly today," he commented loosely. "Anything I should know about?"

"I don't think so," Kikyo said sternly, immediately resuming her typical self-control. That only intensified Inuyasha's suspicions.

"Now I _know_ something happened," he insisted. "I'm going to be your brother-in-law soon. How about sharing?"

"We'll see how your puppy-training goes," Kikyo said.

"Excuse me," Inuyasha snarled. He winced when Kikyo cast him a nasty glare.

"I have no intentions of abusing the spell, Inuyasha," Kikyo affirmed. "This is simply a precaution. I have to exhaust all efforts to protect Shikon no Tama."

"You still don't trust me?" Inuyasha held up his hand when Kikyo moved to answer. "Forget it. Take Sesshomaru with you. He loves you more than I ever will."

"Sesshomaru doesn't love me," Kikyo said defensively. Inuyasha frowned.

"It was a manner of speech," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Kikyo nodded silently.

* * *

Two hours later Kikyo and Sesshomaru were headed toward Tokyo in the early afternoon sunlight. Neither of them spoke on the drive, simply observed the road ahead. Kikyo decided that she would show Sesshomaru around town first, then drop in afterwards to visit her family again so that she would achieve all she intended to. She wanted to visit the mall first to go browsing. With Sesshomaru close by, she knew she could relax her guard a bit to do more social things.

It had truly surprised her, how little effort it required to usher Sesshomaru out of bed. He had simply shrugged initially, but the second try went over well. He got out of bed without protest, dressed, and offered to drive. He still wasn't very talkative, and mostly disagreeable, but Kikyo imagined Sesshomaru just might soften as they neared their undetermined wedding date. This made her astonishingly happy.

At the mall, Sesshomaru wondered aimlessly throughout the clothing store Kikyo had selected to visit first, disinterested in almost everything in sight. Kikyo held up a few clothes, trying to acquire an opinion, but in every case Sesshomaru would simply flick his wrist and look away. She could never tell if it was affirmative or negative, so she put almost everything back on its rack.

In fact, Kikyo didn't manage to gage a reaction until she mentioned underwear. Sesshomaru's lazy gaze widened a bit, and he seemed both embarrassed and curious at the same time.

"Why are we here?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing about at the lacey, see-through, and multicolored bras and panties surrounding them. Kikyo didn't even look at him.

"Well, Rin's a sweetheart," Kikyo began, running through a nearby rack. "But she knows nothing about buying bras. They were all too small." Sesshomaru felt his face grow warm as Kikyo began pulling sets off of the rack. As a man, it didn't take long, nor did it require much imagination, to picture Kikyo in her underwear, and this moment of weakness disgusted the dog-lord. He was stronger than this. He reacquired his composure and followed Kikyo around the collection calmly, saying absolutely nothing.

"I'm going to try these on, okay?" Kikyo announced suddenly, startling Sesshomaru. He blinked a few times and stepped back uncertainly. Kikyo giggled and approached him wickedly.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That wasn't an invitation, you know," Kikyo told him, still smiling.

"I'm aware of that," Sesshomaru replied coldly. "I would have declined anyway."

"Sure." Kikyo headed off to the fitting room while Sesshomaru found a quiet corner to sit down on the floor. He had been sitting quietly for a few minutes when he suddenly overhead a couple of girls talking about him. This didn't excite him one bit, in fact only angered him further. Even as a prince he had never acquired much attention from females, not the sort he found now.

"Wow, he's definitely attractive!" one girl said. He couldn't see her, but her voice was high-pitched, a quality he instantly deemed obnoxious. It also supplied him with her age; she couldn't have been older than seventeen.

"And so exotic," the other girl moaned. "I wonder how old he is."

"Look at his eyes!" the first girl gasped. "We absolutely have to talk to him." He heard feet shuffling toward him. The girls were advancing.

_Oh great,_ Sesshomaru thought, standing up. He headed toward the fitting room, determined to barge in if necessary to escape the fan-girls, when he crashed into Kikyo who was on her way out.

"Peeping Tom, hmm?" Kikyo teased. Then she too heard the voices. "Oh no..."

"You know them then?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyo nodded. Sesshomaru then took note of the remaining bras in his fiancee's hand. She had quite a collection with her, all very appealing, and most were accompanied by matching panties. He disguised a gulp and followed Kikyo out toward the eager girls approaching.

"Kikyo!" Sango gasped. She, Kagome, and Miroku had been advancing quickly, but upon seeing the priestess they were immediately halted. "How are you?" Kikyo took note of their stereotypical cutoff shorts, though their tops were different. Kagome was wearing a pink tube top with white tennis shoes, and Sango was wearing an olive green baby-doll top.

"I'm fine," Kikyo replied, stretching the shoulder that now supported her quiver. "And you three?"

"We're okay," Kagome said quickly. "You know him?" She was pointing at Sesshomaru, who huffed. If he recalled correctly, it was considered "rude" in the law of humans to point. And in considering his own stature, Sesshomaru found it rather audacious as well.

"This is Sesshomaru," Kikyo announced calmly. She casually glanced down at her peach sundress, smoothed it out a bit, then glanced up at the growling dog-lord. "His father rules Demons' Nook."

"Your father is the Inu no Taisho?" Miroku asked in incredulity.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied. The trio waited for elaboration, but Sesshomaru had nothing more to offer.

Kagome leaned towards Kikyo and whispered, "He is so cute! You aren't going out, are you?" Kikyo smiled on the inside, aware that Sesshomaru could hear Kagome's every word. _He must be getting an ego boost from this._

"No, we're not together," she replied, glancing at the trio, expressionless. Sesshomaru cast her a vicious glare. Perhaps he had expected her to protect him from Kagome with news of their future engagement. Contemplating this, it suddenly occurred to Kikyo that the relationship she now shared with Sesshomaru possessed no label. They had kissed and embraced each other. She had slept in his bed. But....

"We're engaged," Sesshomaru said, his voice firm and uninviting. His abrupt declaration shocked everyone present, including Kikyo.

"I thought you said you two weren't together!" Kagome complained, clearly disappointed.

"Inutaisho insisted on the engagement," Kikyo explained. "We aren't in love."

"You're a lucky girl," Sango commented with a smile.

"Yeah, she is," Miroku agreed.

"Perhaps Sesshomaru is lucky to have me," Kikyo suggested, somewhat perturbed. Kagome took hold of the bras in Kikyo's hand.

"Ooh, is this sexy lingerie for the wedding night?" she teased. "Sesshomaru_ is_ a lucky guy!" And for the very first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt himself blushing. Astounded, he could hardly cover his face in time.

"It must be," Miroku agreed, noticing Sesshomaru's embarrassment. "I can think of a few guys who'd love your place, Sesshomaru."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru snarled. He was trying hard to mask his humiliation with anger, but he was aware he wasn't doing a very good job.

"You aren't talking about Onigumo, are you?" Sango asked, frowning. Sesshomaru turned to Kikyo sharply.

"And _who_ is Onigumo?" he demanded. Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all drew back apprehensively.

"A boy from school," Kikyo replied nervously. "He's had a perverse lust for me for many years. A pitiful guy."

"Why do you pity him?"

"He was burned a long time ago in a horrible accident, and ever since then he's been horribly disfigured." Kikyo was extremely confused by Sesshomaru's attitude, but she didn't know what to say about it either.

"As for the underwear," Kikyo continued, taking them back from Kagome. "They're for me to wear. I have no intentions of-"

"Whoa," Kagome said, pointing at Sesshomaru. He had managed to suppress the redness in his cheeks and store all of his emotions in his eyes, which were practically blazing with fury.

"I wasn't aware you had such a distinct aversion to me," Sesshomaru huffed, glaring at Kikyo.

"You are not acting like the dog-lord I know," Kikyo told him calmly. "This is really irrational behavior." But how did Kikyo expect Sesshomaru to behave in this situation? Many of these emotions were extremely new to Sesshomaru. Even so, Sesshomaru knew Kikyo was right. Just like that, he erased all emotion from his face and eyes and stored them all away. Kikyo would pay for this later.

"We should all get something to eat," Kagome suggested suddenly. "I can show you around Tokyo." Kikyo stiffened.

"Kikyo's doing a fine job of that," Sesshomaru discouraged quickly, seizing Kikyo's arm. He dragged her to the cash register, and Kikyo, remembering her agreement with Sesshomaru, allowed it without protest. However, she planned to make him pay for it later. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango followed after them without invitation, much to the ire of the great dog-lord.

The girls continued to whisper about Sesshomaru behind his back, and for once he despised his heightened hearing abilities. He tried to put their giggles out of his mind. Still, if it wasn't Kagome and Sango that rattled his nerves, Kikyo's enticing collection of underwear did. He was being assaulted from all angles, and there was nothing he could truly do about it. As a demon lord, it was illegal for him to use his demonic abilities in public. It was the price he, his father, and Inuyasha paid for their high standing and power.

"I need fresh air," Sesshomaru whispered calmly to Kikyo.

"Let's get something to eat then," Kikyo suggested. They started toward the exit with the trio in tow.

"Where should we eat?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"You still insist upon joining us without invitation?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"We invited you," Kagome corrected.

"I despise her false reasoning," Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath.

"Just play along," Kikyo urged, leading Sesshomaru to an outdoor cafe. They took their seats, the five of them, and all ordered something fishy to eat. Sesshomaru picked at his food unpleasantly, hoping for the nightmare to finally end.

"So, how old are you, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked casually, taking a bite of shrimp.

"He's a demon," Kagome whispered quickly. "He's ageless."

"I'm sure he's still young, otherwise the two wouldn't be engaged," Miroku suggested.

"I'm twenty-five." The trio glanced around the table at each other.

"Oh," they muttered in unison.

"And Kikyo, how is life in Demons' Nook treating you?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure I'm living the best of it," Kikyo replied. "I live in the castle, of course."

"The rest of the city is quite civilized Kikyo," Sesshomaru informed her. "You're just not allowed to risk the jewel falling into ill hands." Kagome stiffened angrily, and it became evident to Sesshomaru that she still felt resentment for Kikyo's possession of Shikon no Tama.

"Do you have any siblings?" Sango asked Sesshomaru.

"A younger brother."

"Really?" Kagome asked in a tone that suggested trouble.

"A half-demon and pest," Sesshomaru continued.

"Is he cute?"

"I'll discourage you here to save you the trouble," Sesshomaru said suddenly, sitting up tall in his seat. "Both my brother and I are the Inu no Taisho's most loyal subjects. His commands, no matter how petty, are law. And my father would not allow, in even the smallest sense, a relationship between one of his sons and a human."

"How do you explain your relationship with Kikyo?" Kagome snapped. "What makes her so much better than me?"

"Kikyo and I don't have a relationship," Sesshomaru corrected. "Kikyo's father and my father have an agreement. Her father lost a hand to Demon Cards, and he offered up his daughter."

"Inutaisho took my possession of the jewel into account," Kikyo intercepted. "That and the fact that he had nothing else to do with a stray girl, and determined that a marriage would be beneficial. That's all this is."

"A business arrangement," Sesshomaru finished. Kagome relaxed in her seat, still not content with this discussion.

"You have an unnecessary resentment, Kagome," Kikyo said.

"No, I don't think I do," Kagome retorted harshly.

"It wasn't in question," Kikyo returned, just as fiercely. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her thigh beneath the table.

"Let's excuse ourselves," he whispered. Kikyo immediately stood.

"We have other things to do today," she announced. "Thanks for joining us." Kikyo and Sesshomaru stalked off without anything more. Around the corner, Kikyo paused and removed two paper dolls from the bosom of her blouse. She enchanted them, startling Sesshomaru.

"Asuka, Kochou," Kikyo whispered.

"Yes, Lady Kikyo?" the Shikagami asked together.

"I want you to keep an eye on Kagome," Kikyo told them. "I imagine her doing something malicious to spite me. If she does, I want you to report back to me in Demons' Nook."

"Yes, Lady," Asuka said.

"And stay hidden!"

"Of course," Kochou agreed. Together the Shikigami turned to the shadows to spy on Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Shikigami, hmm?" Sesshomaru mused. "You're a far better priestess than I took you for." Kikyo smiled.

"I know."


	7. Onigumo

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ONIGUMO**

Kikyo was extremely drowsy later that night. Her schoolmates always exhausted her, no matter the amount of time she spent with them. She had barely enough strength to visit Inutaisho in his chambers to say goodnight, and after a brief conversation about her day, Kikyo left him to go to bed. She now dragged her feet, snug in slippers, along the darkened corridors of the castle towards her room. She had already brushed her teeth, washed her face, climbed into a pair of small pajama shorts and a thin camisol, and she had only to climb into bed. _I think I can, I think I can, I think I can..._ Kikyo chanted foolishly, coaching herself to reach her bedroom.

As she neared Sesshomaru's room, the door opened, startling her a bit, and Sesshomaru appeared in the hallway. He was also dressed for bed, or undressed, in flannel pants and as always, no shirt. He gestured her over silently, retreating into his room again. Kikyo entered his bedroom silently, closed the door behind her, and locked it, hesitating.

"Come in, Kikyo," Sesshomaru urged her stoically. His tone wasn't particularly inviting.

"I am in," Kikyo protested innocently, glancing down at her feet. Sesshomaru settled on his bed and watched her from across the room patiently. Many minutes passed in complete silence, and Sesshomaru remained in bed as if did not care whether Kikyo was there or not.

After a few more minutes, Kikyo finally asked, "Do you want something?"

"I want you," Sesshomaru said calmly. Kikyo backed up against the door nervously.

"What?"

"You may take that in any connotation you like," Sesshomaru told her. "I'll take whatever you give me."

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo scolded, suddenly growing uncomfortable. "How could you-"

"I had only planned for your company, Kikyo," Sesshomaru continued.

"Couldn't you simply say that then?" Kikyo hissed, exasperated. "I'm really tired, Sesshomaru. All I want to do is go to bed."

"Sleep in here."

"That was an accident before," Kikyo insisted.

"This time it would not be," Sesshomaru said, just as insistently.

"I...I don't know if I feel comfortable-"

"You're exaggerating the situation," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Just lie down. Do you hate me all of a sudden?" Kikyo shook her head insistently. Drawing in a deep breath, Kikyo slowly walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and climbed in. She pulled the covers up over her legs but remained in a seated position, glancing over at the great dog-lord nervously.

In the dim glow of candlelight, Sesshomaru had assumed an almost seductive look. His silver hair and golden eyes glistened, his relaxed position gently beckoning. And Kikyo, in the same soft light, was like a precious, angelic offering. There she sat, innocent and trembling, her brown eyes still calculating, even overanalyzing the situation she was in. Her long hair was no longer pulled back into a bow, but instead fell freely to her waist. Sesshomaru slowly, without exerting too much effort, trailed his fingers gently through a lock of hair, admiring her. Though his eyes didn't show it, the feelings he then felt for Kikyo _almost_ resembled adoration.

"Relax," he urged her, taking her arm. Giving it a quick tug, Kikyo fell gently into his arms with her head against his chest, and Sesshomaru began to trace his claws along the small of her back.

"I know that we're engaged," Kikyo began, biting her lip. "But emotionally, what are we? Is there a definition?"

"We're engaged Kikyo," Sesshomaru said. "And emotions don't require definition. They aren't words, they're feelings."

"Well yes, but-"

"You usually have all of the answers, priestess." Kikyo sighed and decided to forget analyzing for the night. She was too tired. And feeling the rise and fall of Sesshomaru's warm, chiseled chest and his claws along her back had a truly calming feeling. It wasn't long before both Kikyo and Sesshomaru fell into deep sleep.

* * *

"My lord, please wake up!" a voice wailed. It was Jaken. Sesshomaru opened one eye in irritation and pointed to Kikyo, who shivered a bit but did not budge. In truth, she too had awoken, but she didn't jump to gather her defenses as quickly as before, not with the all-powerful Sesshomaru holding onto her.

"Imp, why isn't he up yet?" another voice shouted from the hall. This was Inuyasha. He entered the room as quickly and loudly as Jaken had, and froze in the doorway in the same shocked manner. "What in hell have we here?"

Sesshomaru hadn't released Kikyo all night. He found simple pleasure and satisfaction with his arms around her slender body. He also found and came to like that Kikyo wasn't a tossing sleeper; she would fall asleep in one position and stay there. She would whimper and shiver periodically, but these small actions hadn't bothered him in the least. And so, as they had both fallen asleep so content, they had remained in the same position: Sesshomaru on his back with Kikyo's head on his chest, lulled to sleep by the sound of the other one breathing softly. Though blissful for the two, the scene was purely astonishing to Sesshomaru's younger brother and foolish servant.

"Is it important, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked at last, not the least bit interested. He only wanted them both to leave his bedroom.

"Is she wearing clothes?" Inuyasha asked before Jaken could explain himself. He approached the bed slowly trying to peak.

Kikyo sat up quickly and snarled, "_Darling, _hit the floor!" Inuyasha fell face first into the carpet and growled before sitting up.

"She's not wearing a bra," Inuyasha observed crudely under his breath. "It amounts to the same thing." Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed.

"Are you going to speak?" she asked Jaken, controlling her temper. Her voice was now calm and demonstrated clear signs of exhaustion. "What time is it?"

"6:30AM, my lady," Jaken replied quickly, bowing.

"Ugh," Kikyo grumbled, falling back down in bed. She pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and turned her back to the door.

"Enchanted beads," Sesshomaru mused, now sitting up. He motioned for Jaken to come closer. "You've both certainly wasted enough time. You've upset Lady Kikyo as well."

"My most humble apologies, my lady!" Jaken shrieked eagerly, hoping to appease the fatigued priestess.

"Good," Sesshomaru said. "Now, explain this commotion to me."

"A human is at the gates requesting permission to visit the castle!"

"It isn't Bakuto?"

"No, a foul little creature," Jaken said.

"Like you," Inuyasha suggested sarcastically.

"His name is Onigumo," Jaken continued, ignoring Inuyasha. "I informed Lord Inutaisho first, but he told me he predicted it had something to do with Lady Kikyo. I'm just not sure. He is a hideous man with burns covering his body and-"

"I was under the impression this boy with through with you!" Sesshomaru suddenly snarled at Kikyo, forcing her upright by her arm. Kikyo snatched her arm away angrily and climbed out of bed.

"Then I'll just kill him!" she said coldly, glaring at him. "Is that what you want? I can't control him. He isn't my respon-"

"Lady Kikyo." It was Asuka and Kochou. They traveled through the glass window, materializing in the room with a celestial, golden light like the rays of a full moon.

"Back so soon?" Kikyo mused. Then she stiffened. "Kagome."

"Who's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo held up her hand to silence him. "Why is everyone bossing me around?"

"Kagome told Onigumo of your engagement," Kochou explained.

"You must know that he waits for you at the gates," Asuka continued. "What should we do?"

"You've done enough," Kikyo told them, smiling softly. She silently disenchanted them and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru grabbed his haori and put it on, quickly exchanging his flannel pajama bottoms for hakamas. He then cracked his knuckles and started down the hall. Kikyo appeared behind him only seconds later in leggings and a cardigan.

"What do you intend to do?" Kikyo demanded.

"Inusan has given me the permission to do as I please," Sesshomaru reminded her. "Therefore, since you will not, I intend to kill Onigumo and end this teenage foolishness. You are _my_ fiancee, and I will accept no competition, especially not from a crippled human."

"You are overreacting," Kikyo insisted. "He may be moved with reason."

"Why are you carrying your bow then?" Sesshomaru challenged. Kikyo silenced herself. "He has some nerve, attempting to storm a demon castle by himself."

At the gate, Onigumo stood patiently, eyeing the guards with crazed, lustful eyes. The guards were rather relieved when Sesshomaru and Kikyo approached, Kikyo on Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru set Kikyo down on her feet and they approached Onigumo together, skeptical.

Much of Onigumo's body was in bandages except his face, which was glossy, shriveled, and purpled from the horrendous burns on his body. His eyes were wide, a striking, deep blue, and his hair was wispy and slightly discolored, though it was mostly black. In the cooler, early morning weather he wore jeans and a T-shirt, his bandages protecting the rest of his body. He gulped heavily and licked his dry lips as Kikyo approached, pressing his body against he gate eagerly. Sesshomaru snarled, but he was curious to see how Kikyo would handle the situation, so he controlled himself.

"Dearest Kikyo," Onigumo said, his baritone voice shivering with pleasure. His gaze traveled up and down Kikyo's body, taking in her disheveled hair, and her long, slender legs emphasized in her thin leggings. He gulped and shivered again, and forced his eyes to meet Kikyo's soft, pale face. "I have missed you deeply."

"Onigumo," Kikyo acknowledged softly, avoiding his dancing eyes.

"It was Kagome, not you, who informed me of this development," Onigumo continued. "I thought you had been ill, and I was devastated to know that you had left without word."

"Many of my classmates knew where I was," Kikyo told him. "And I didn't exactly have time to say-"

"But here you are," Onigumo interrupted. "Lovely." He shivered once more, his breathing heavy as though he were being suffocated.

"Thank you."

"I would have done anything for you, Kikyo," Onigumo hissed. "Of course, I should have known that no ordinary mortal would be worthy of you. But I long to be worthy. Make me worthy."

"It is too late," Sesshomaru said firmly as Kikyo opened her mouth to speak. "Kikyo belongs to me." Sesshomaru's arrogance, this idea that Kikyo was private property of his, always ruined Kikyo's fantasy of the relationship they could have. As soon as she came to favor him, he declared himself her possessor, not her fiance, not her lover, and she found cause to dislike him again. Kikyo couldn't help but wonder if she meant anything to the great dog-lord sentimentally.

"Belongs to you?" Onigumo said, seemingly enlightened. It was as if he had never considered such a thing possible, but rather than be upset, he saw an opportunity to possess her as well. "How is such a thing possible?"

"She was given to me," Sesshomaru explained, his gaze unchanging, his body hardly moving.

"Inconceivable."

"Onigumo, I-" Sesshomaru held a clawed finger to Kikyo's lips.

"Such control," Onigumo marveled once more. "She fears you, doesn't she?"

"Absolutely not!" Kikyo said firmly, more to Sesshomaru than to the fiend that had suggested it.

"I see." Onigumo appeared slightly disappointed. "Do you love him?"

"I'm through with you, human," Sesshomaru said, pushing Kikyo back. He cracked his knuckles, brandishing his claws.

"He is outside the gates, Sesshomaru," Kikyo said, grabbing his arm. "Leave him be. Killing him will not benefit you."

"Perhaps I just _want_ to," Sesshomaru snarled, but he relented in her grasp.

"I shall see you soon, dearest Kikyo?" Onigumo asked. Kikyo did not respond, and continued dragging Sesshomaru back up the pathway to the castle.

"One day!" Onigumo called after her, trembling with excitement. "One day you will give me what I desire of you!" Kikyo held her head up high, ignoring him.

Once inside the castle, Sesshomaru asked, "And just what is it that he desires of you?"

"Fear," Kikyo replied, stopping outside Sesshomaru's bedroom door. "He wants to see me frightened; he claims it will bring him true pleasure." The sun's rays were at last shining through the window panes and illuminating the previously darkened corridor. Soon an attendant would come around to turn off the electric lights and put out the select torches.

"Does that ever frighten you, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice just short of sympathetic.

"No, not exactly," Kikyo said. "But this act, coming to Demons' Nook, is the most daring thing he has ever done. Many of his fantasies he has detailed to me in letters. He's only approached me once before this time, and I wonder..."

"If he is plotting something?"

"Yes."

"So what's with the lunatic, huh?" Inuyasha asked, approaching the engaged couple. "Scarier than Jaken, wouldn't you say, Kikyo?"

"He's a perverse thing," Sesshomaru explained. "He claims to believe he will find pleasure in terrifying Kikyo."

"I knew he was a lunatic," Inuyasha said smartly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know we'll protect you, right, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru scoffed at "we", planning to protect her alone. Kikyo suppressed the smile she felt building up in her cheeks and tossed her nose into the air.

"I don't need any protection from you," she teased. Inuyasha smiled and tousled her hair a bit. Kikyo frowned.

"What's next then?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm going to do a little terrorizing of my own," Kikyo replied, gripping her bow tightly.


	8. Terrifying Responsibility

**CHAPTER EIGHT: TERRIFYING RESPONSIBILITY**

_Sesshomaru and I have extremely important business elsewhere today,_ the letter began. Kagome's frown increased by the second has her eyes dropped, line by line, down the paper. The letter had arrived for her at school accompanying a small box. Kagome had hardly dared to open it after learning the box had arrived expressly from Demons' Nook. Koga, who had delivered the package, assured Kagome that the box and letter were from Kikyo and certainly harmless. However, Kagome realized that she had just shipped Onigumo off to Demons' Nook with news of Kikyo's engagement, and the act alone warranted revenge. With Sango and Miroku over both shoulders and Koga hovering nearby expectantly, Kagome continued reading.

_I needed a little relief from the jewel while we're out, so enclosed in the box is Shikon no Tama. It is not a marble, I can assure you, but I don't have to. You'll see soon enough. Please keep it with you at all times, and be sure to have the DAD escort you home for your bow and arrows. I'm assuming that you have one, of course. If not, please find the most effective method of protecting yourself. You cannot rely on the DAD; this you will realize is true if you trust in them too much. Today is the day you act like a _real_ priestess, so you can trust no one and must keep your guard up constantly. Asuka and Kochou will be nearby to help you in the worst of times, should they befall you. I will retrieve the jewel later this afternoon. I appreciate your help, Kagome. And remember: right now, no demon is a friend. _

It was legibly signed with Kikyo's name at the bottom, and, as Koga quickly pointed out, the Inu no Taisho's official wax seal. She would be foolish not to trust its authenticity. Kagome cautiously opened the box, and glistening within was, in fact, Shikon no Tama. She reached her hand in apprehensively, grasped it, and found that her purification powers had not failed her. She placed the jewel around her neck just as Kikyo usually did, then looked up at her friends with a smile.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked, striking a pose. Sango smiled weakly and glanced over at Miroku, who offered Kagome a thumbs-up. "Oh, don't look so scared!" Her disappointment was obvious.

"But you read the letter, Kagome," Sango insisted. "Kikyo seemed intensely serious about-"

"Oh, stop it!" Kagome snapped. "She isn't better than me, okay? I'll get my damn bow and arrows and show her! She's probably spying on me anyway!" Both Sango and Miroku drew back apprehensively.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Miroku said calmly. "We just want you to realize that is a great responsibility, and it won't really change people's perception of you or Kikyo. She's still the protector of the Jewel, and you're still the priestess that..."

"What Miroku means," Sango intercepted quickly. "Is that even if you protect the Jewel successfully without alarm, Kikyo will always be _the_ protector. You won't be honorary hero for this."

"I don't care!" Kagome insisted. "I'm going to prove to Kikyo that-"

"Kagome Higurashi?" came a voice. Kagome spun around abruptly, rather startling the official-looking man in uniform. the letters D-A-D were clearly spelled out in bold, baby blue letters. His short, brown hair, tiny eyes, and frail body seemed to contradict the importance of his affiliation, but Kagome didn't have the time or the mind to dwell on such things.

"What?"

"I received a call from Lady Kikyo," the officer said as formally as he could. "I'm to escort you home for your weapons. And to give you this." He handed her a pass, permitting her to carry weapons everywhere and anywhere, secreted or otherwise. Kagome's brown eyes widened; she hadn't realized how much power Kikyo actually possessed. She was unstoppable.

"Alright then," Kagome said, and she followed the man out of the building and toward her home.

* * *

Kikyo and Sesshomaru walked hand in hand through Demons' Nook. Sesshomaru had at last agreed to show her the town, which Kikyo was disappointed to discover was as typical as any other town, with about the same concentration of demons. These were the worst of the worst, as well as those who simply desired to be protected from human trials and prosecution.

"This isn't as spectacular as I had expected," Kikyo muttered loosely.

"I told you it wouldn't be," Sesshomaru replied grumpily. Kikyo sighed. At least the demons were only staring at her like bloody meat for the hell of it, as opposed to because she wore Shikon no Tama around her neck. She looked about at the average, brick and cement buildings with mild interest, the architecture proving to be relatively unique but not fascinating, and overall the display was unimpressive.

"Does the city at least sell neat things?"

"How would you define 'neat', Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked, sighing as well. Kikyo pondered this question silently for a while.

"Perhaps some jewelry," she suggested.

"I knew it," Sesshomaru muttered.

"That's not what I meant!" Kikyo protested. "I meant costume-" Sesshomaru held a finger to her lips.

"I'll buy whatever you want," he told her. Kikyo began blushing and looked away.

"Good morning, Lord Prince," a demon said, bowing as he passed.

"Stop," Sesshomaru said. The demon, also taking on a human-like appearance, stopped and bowed at Kikyo.

Kikyo got a good look at him. His eyes were green and large, practically bulging out of his head, and his skin was very dark. He had long, black hair trailing down his back towards his waist, and he was rather plump. He stood unnaturally tall, a head or so above Sesshomaru. Age was at last creeping up to him, but Kikyo was certain he had probably exceeded seven or eight human lifespans.

"Ah, Lady Kikyo," the demon said. "My apologies, my dear Lady, and good morning."

"That is alright," Kikyo said, more to Sesshomaru than anyone. "I was not-" Sesshomaru's finger went to her lips again.

"This is my future bride, Masashi," Sesshomaru told the demon. Masashi's eyes widened with disbelief, but he quickly composed his face.

"What a great surprise, Lord Prince!" he exclaimed. "But such a beautiful princess she will be." Kikyo looked up at Sesshomaru expectantly.

"Kikyo, this is Masashi, my father's legal advisor," Sesshomaru explained. "He assists my father in affairs regarding demons in Tokyo...and the restrictions placed on certain demons, such as my father, Inuyasha, and myself. In fact, Masashi is not allowed to leave Demons' Nook either without an appropriate escort."

"And there is no such thing," Masashi added matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong," Kikyo said, hoping to still appear modest. "Oh?"

"Yes," Kikyo replied. "I am an escort."

"I have certainly heard of you before," Masashi said, nodding. "It is reasonable that they would allow you to escort demons into Tokyo."

"If you would like to see the city, I can-"

"No, no, Lady Princess," Masashi said, bowing. He smiled rather wickedly. "I am still a demon. And though I would never dream of hurting you, I am still a NIBBLER. Convicted twice." Kikyo looked up at Sesshomaru, who remained as expressionless as always.

"Let us go, Kikyo," Sesshomaru said, taking her hand and leading her away.

"Lord Prince," Masashi muttered, bowing as they marched past.

"Why don't the other demons show you that sort of respect?" Kikyo asked once they were well away from Inutaisho's legal advisor.

"Here, the utmost respect is demonstrated in silence," Sesshomaru replied, taking Kikyo into a jewelry shop. It was filled with all sorts of cheap trinkets and costume pieces, and Kikyo immediately raced towards the rings. She wanted something fun and summery. Sesshomaru simply stood nearby and looked after her. It wasn't as if he had any interest in such things.

* * *

Kagome sat in her desk uneasily. Already demons were staring at her lustfully. She may as well have been naked. She wondered if demons' eyes burned through Kikyo this way. It had never seemed that way before. And Kikyo was well-known for her powers already, but Kagome was known as second-best, if at all. They could try anything. She didn't know who to trust besides Sango and Miroku. They seemed prepared to assist her any way possible. Sango came from a long line of demon slayers, and Miroku was a monk specializing in demon extermination. Still, would the three of them be enough? _If Kikyo can fend off demons alone, the three of us should be just fine,_ Kagome told herself firmly. But her calm was immediately interrupted.

"Kagome!" It was Nishikawa. Kagome looked up at him, puzzled. She quickly left her seat and bowed politely before her principal.

"What is it, sir?"

"A hoard," Nishikawa said firmly. "The DAD is outside requesting a full explanation of Kikyo's absence.

"I don't know where she is!" Kagome protested. "She sprang this on me last minute!"

"Shuseki Gouman is outside right now," Nishikawa insisted. "You must follow me!" Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku for support. They, along with Koga, left their seats and followed after Kagome and Shizu's principal.

"Who's Shuseki Gouman?" Kagome asked Sango.

"He's the head of the Demon Authority Division," Sango replied, gripping Kagome's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, you're a good priestess."

"And the DAD is here to protect you," Miroku added.

"So are we," Koga reminded her. Kagome smiled weakly, gripping Shikon no Tama around her neck. _This jewel...it's more precious than I thought. And nobody trusts me. _Kagome thought of Kikyo and the rumors. She was supposed to be the most powerful human on earth. Kagome had to prove to Kikyo that she was better, that she should have been given the Jewel of Four Souls from the very beginning.

The five of them exited through the main entrance and were shocked to see just how massive the hoard of demons was. The campus was engulfed in a never-ending shadow, and at sight of Kagome, the hoard came closer still. There were ogres, bat demons, bear demons, indescribable demons; simply multitudes of the foulest beasts. Toxic drool, venomous fangs, piercing eyes, and a pure instinct to kill and drink blood enshrouded Kagome's spirit, making her sick. Was the nausea normal? Or were her nerves getting the better of her? These demons were not doing anything illegal, gathering in front of the school. And Kagome could conclude that none of these demons had been convicted of NIBBLING because they were roaming so freely. The DAD had simply gathered in case. They could do nothing unless they actually tried to attack Kagome.

"Give us the Jewel!" the hoard chanted hungrily.

"I won't!" Kagome shouted. Sango, Miroku, and Koga were prepared to defend Kagome at all expenses, and they were fearless. Especially in regards to Koga and Sango, slaying demons was part of a daily routine and obligation, and Miroku was skilled at it despite not having to perform such services often.

Kagome aimed her bow towards the sky, though at no demon in particular. She simply wanted to be prepared for the first attack. And when she least expected it, fifty or sixty advanced at once. Kagome shook her shock away and released one arrow, obliterating one demon. She launched another arrow, and then another, and another still until her quantity drained. She had only a few left, and hundreds more still advancing.

As Kagome pondered what to do next, already breaking into fits of "What would Kikyo do?", Sango's precious weapon, Hiraikotsu, went soaring through the hoard. Chunks of flesh, blood, and acid came raining from the sky, covering everyone in slime. Kagome covered her head to protect her face from the atrocious mess, and when she looked up again, she found that Koga had taken to the skies. He ripped through the crowd, slaughtering. Kagome sought out Shuseki.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" she demanded, exhausted and terrified.

"Where's Kikyo?" Shuseki demanded instead.

"No, answer me first!"

"I don't have the authority to," Shuseki said. "In regards to demons, we work rather closely with Masashi, the Inu no Taisho's legal advisor. And because the demons have not actually attacked-"

"You mean you have to wait until they kill one of us first!" Kagome snapped.

"It's a flaw in the system," Shuseki explained quickly. All of his men had their weapons aimed at the demons prepared to strike. "But it was the only way we could get the Inu no Taisho to approve the founding of the Division. They have to NIBBLE first; any sort of menacing behavior before contact is considered circumstantial, proving intent, and nothing more." Kagome looked up as she heard a painful cry from above. It was Koga. His arm had been badly wounded, a large gash oozing blood everywhere. He returned to the mediocre defenses on the ground to catch his breath.

"There, that's an attack!" Kagome shouted, poking Shuseki in the chest. The DAD's chief glared at her, seizing her wrist.

"Listen girl," he said angrily. "He's one of them! And he isn't protected by any system in Tokyo!" Kagome had forgotten for that brief moment that Koga was a wolf demon. That was when she remembered Kikyo's letter.

_You cannot rely on the DAD; this you will realize is true if you trust in them too much._

"Look, it's Kikyo's Shikigami!" Sango shouted, pointing. Asuka and Kochou appeared from amidst the hoard, protected by a spiritual barrier. They landed near Kagome and stood silently for a moment, inspecting the scene.

"That won't do," Asuka told Kochou, pointing to Koga's wound.

"You're right," Kochou agreed, nodding. She approached Koga and took his arm, closing her eyes. Koga watched, incredulous, as his wound began to heal until his flesh sealed up and every trace of blood vaporized before him.

"Shall we hail Lady Kikyo," Asuka asked Kagome. Kagome frowned.

"I can handle-"

"Bring her here," Miroku interrupted. "There's no use being delusional about this. You've done well, but we can use her help."

"Miroku's right," Sango agreed. "Besides, perhaps she may need us still. We can work together. And this is her fight; Shikon no Tama belongs to her."

"Let us not forgot that such a gather would not have occurred had Lady Kikyo still been in possession of the Jewel," Kochou pointed out.

"We shall fetch her," Asuka announced.

"Yes, we shall." Asuka and Kochou rose into the air once more, disappearing.

"How fast do you think they can fly?" Miroku asked Koga, as exhausted as everyone else.

"Kikyo should be here in no time, especially if Sesshomaru carries her," Koga replied, leaping back into the air. Kagome drew another arrow, aimed, and fired, still angry that she was failing at her task.

* * *

Everyone was out of breath after twenty minutes passed. Kagome didn't know what else to do. She was out of arrows, and she hadn't much practiced using her spiritual power. Her enchanted arrows were the best of her skills... and they were failing. She wiped the sweat from her brow, which was nothing compared to the sweat the drenched her entire body, and turned her eyes up toward the sky once more. They weren't clearing. Were more demons arriving? Shizu Academy had been on lockdown to protect the students; many horrified students were watching from classroom windows. They were probably asking the same question Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and the entire DAD were: "Where is Kikyo?"

Kagome frowned. Suddenly demons were evaporating into thin air. Flesh and organs rained from the sky even more than before, faster and at a more productive pace. The skies were clearing faster than Kagome could have imagined. But where was Kikyo? Kagome at last peeled away from the scene above her to protect her face, panting heavily and glad to be rescued from such an intense burden.

"Kagome, look out!" Sango screamed. Kagome brought her head back up in time to see another ferocious demon land on the ground before her. It was one of the indescribable sorts, not linked to an animal, and just as beastly and disgusting as the rest, if not more so. Kagome stepped back a few paces, fearing for her life. Sango threw out Hiraikotsu, but the demon quickly deflected it.

"Give me Shikon no Tama," the demon insisted threateningly. Kagome gripped the jewel protectively, but she was out of options. Panting heavily, thinking she might keel over, she glanced about for an option. When she thought she sincerely might have none at all, a radiant, pink, and especially sacred arrow flew out of nowhere, blinding the surrounding spectators with ethereal light. It lodged itself in the demon's back. Kagome was forced to close her eyes as the light grew brighter, and a force unlike any other knocked her down off of her feet. She was not the only one; many hit the ground. Once the virulent wind subsided, Kagome managed to sit upright, and standing over her was Kikyo. Behind her stood Sesshomaru and another silver-haired demon. Kagome imagined this was Sesshomaru's younger brother.

"And what did you learn today?" Kikyo asked stoically.

"Perhaps your job isn't as easy as I thought it was," Kagome mumbled.

"Why did you tell Onigumo where I was?" Kikyo demanded.

"That's what this is about?"

"It's about everything," Kikyo said, shaking her head at the girl sprawled out on the ground. "You don't get it. Your hypocrisy is _appalling_. You ought not dish out what you yourself can't eat." Kikyo held out her hand for Kagome, who took it, and stood. Kagome took Shikon no Tama off and handed it to Kikyo, who fastened it around her neck and looked back at Sesshomaru expectantly. He was smirking ever so slightly. She frowned.

"What's that look for?" she asked, turning away from Kagome.

"Your ferocity is..." Sesshomaru didn't finish, but instead took Kikyo into his arms. He leapt into the sky. The silver-haired demon, Sesshomaru's brother remained, but he prepared for takeoff as well.

"Wait!" Kagome called, stepping closer. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"I'm Kagome."

"I know," Inuyasha replied. "The girl who brought the hoard to Tokyo."

"Well, I have a better reputation than-"

"The girl who dishes what she won't eat?"

"Do you listen to _everything_ Kikyo tells you?" Kagome snapped, growing irritated. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Well, you're cute, I guess," Inuyasha muttered. "But I've got to go." With that, Inuyasha disappeared. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ridiculous!"

Shuseki radioed the school. "Abort lockdown. Everything's safe now."

* * *

**A/N: How long has it been? Three weeks? Sorry guys. But uh, I just gave you three thousand beautiful words right? Am I redeemed? If there were lots of typos, I'll fix them, promise. Just wanted to get this out as soon as possible, and it's late and I'm tired. Hope you're happy. Next chapter should be good. A nice surprise. **

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	9. Mate

**CHAPTER NINE: MATE**

"Where is Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha, stepping out of his bedroom. Inuyasha regarded him with a puzzled expression. Sesshomaru was wearing an especially elegant kimono, and his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. In fact, he much resembled their father at this time. This highly ceremonious and expensive attire was almost never worn in this castle by anyone other than the Inu no Taisho, whose responsibility it was to dress as a king. Not even Sesshomaru, an aristocrat through and through, dressed this way willingly. Inuyasha had no clue what might have possessed his brother to dress up today.

"Not around here," he muttered, slightly irritated. "What happened to your nose? You're a purebred, aren't you?" Sesshomaru cast him a nonchalant glance.

"Have you seen her at all this morning?" he asked. He glanced about him with faint uncertainty. He had something in his fist, but he quickly tucked it into his haori and cracked his knuckles. Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, are you worried about her?" he teased. Sesshomaru's gaze grew dark.

"I am, actually," he admitted somberly. "She would normally have been up by now, but in fact, I have not heard her about. I've not heard Rin either." Inuyasha gave this a bit of careful thought, straightened out his blue tee shirt, and scrutinized his fingernails. He felt rather scruffy before the decorated prince.

"Just go check her bedroom," he suggested at last, rather ignorant of Sesshomaru's concern. Sesshomaru smoothed out his shirtfront, rolling his eyes at his brother purposefully. Drawing in a deep, concentrated breath, he started down the corridor into the least royal area of the castle, the Servants' Estate as it was known. Kikyo had been given the largest bedroom, but nothing of particular value. It had its own meager bathroom with a shower but no bathtub and dirty tile. Peasants' quarters at its finest.

Sesshomaru approached Kikyo's bedroom door casually and heard a faint cough escape familiar lips. Before Sesshomaru could knock, Rin opened the door, startled to encounter her lord before her.

"My lord," Rin said, bowing. "Lady Kikyo is ill and is resting. She begs that you excuse her."

"She knew I-"

"No, she had just sent me to tell you," Rin interrupted. She quickly cupped her hand over her mouth. "Forgive me, my lord." Sesshomaru's gaze left Rin and peered in through the doorway at Kikyo, who was lying in bed with her back turned.

"I'll come back later," Sesshomaru said, spinning around before Rin could protest. Rin closed the door slowly, allowing Sesshomaru time to change his mind, but he did not. Inside, Kikyo sat up in bed and frowned at Rin, who simply shrugged.

"He was very dressed up today," Rin commented calmly. "As if he was about to attend a ceremony."

"Really?" Kikyo mused. "Just to visit me?" Rin shrugged again, approaching Kikyo's bed. Kikyo looked down at her rumpled pajama shirt. Was today a demon holiday? Why was Sesshomaru dressed up? It was an odd choice for such an ordinary day.

"Can I get you anything else?" Rin asked, bringing Kikyo back to focus. Kikyo shook her head, lying back down on her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling aimlessly, her head throbbing and nose stuffy.

"You can go, Rin," she replied. "It's only a cold, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked as Kikyo released a cough. Kikyo took a tissue from the box on her nightstand, blew her nose, and rolled over in bed, turning her back to the door once more.

"Do as you like, Rin," Kikyo insisted. Rin scanned the room for a moment, still not sure as to whether or not she desired to leave her lady alone in her present state.

"I'll go make sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need anything," Rin announced, recalling that it was Sesshomaru she answered to first, after all. Since Lady Kikyo's arrival, she had spent far more time with Kikyo than she had even considered Sesshomaru. "But can I come back and read some of your books?"

"Yes, that's fine," Kikyo answered. Rin peered at Kikyo one last time before leaving the room.

Rin found Sesshomaru in his library, the one where he kept Tenseiga. He was sitting in a large chair staring at something in his hand, but as soon as Rin placed one toe in the doorway, he tucked the item into his haori and turned his icy stare toward her. Rin had forgotten to knock, that was the first problem. And had she remembered to knock, she still had not asked permission to actually enter. She had already forgotten appropriate procedure. Rin dropped to her knees and bowed silently.

"Get up, Rin," Sesshomaru instructed, looking away. "Kikyo's kindness has made you foolish, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin mumbled, climbing to her feet. She still could not bring herself to look at him.

"From now on, Rin, I want you to address Lady Kikyo the same way you would address me," Sesshomaru continued. "No matter what she tells you, the procedure is still the same. Kikyo is not your friend, she is your lady, and your over-familiarity with her unacceptable."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now, I would like you to make Lady Kikyo a pot of tea," Sesshomaru told Rin. "But bring it here."

"Yes, my lord." Rin bowed and exited the room to attend to her task. _Sesshomaru has never before cared about my relationship with Lady Kikyo. And his clothes today... I wonder if..._

Sesshomaru took a moment to scrutinize his hakamas again. He had received this kimono from Inutaisho over a year ago, but he had never worn it. He hadn't the occasion for it. And as Kikyo's illness had certainly interrupted his plans, so he was making a fool of himself all over the castle. He had no idea what to do; he didn't want to pull Kikyo out of bed while she was sick to go forward with the day he had planned for the two of them. Sesshomaru glanced up as Rin returned with the tea. _We'll start with tea then..._

* * *

Kikyo sat up abruptly in bed, remembering that something had been bothering her. Something she had wanted to ask Rin about, but never got the chance. How long ago had it been? Since... _the day at the waterfall!_ Kikyo thought to herself. _No, perhaps the day before that, in the garden. But what was it? What did I see?_ There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kikyo called, coughing again. _I hate colds..._ It was Inuyasha.

"Sick?" Inuyasha questioned casually. Kikyo nodded. "So what, are you dying?"

"What?"

"Sesshomaru got all dressed up like you're going to heaven," Inuyasha explained, plopping down on Kikyo's bed. "Was in the library too. He never actually hangs out in there unless he's doing some serious thinking. Or battling with that sword."

"I'm not dying, Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed. "It's a cold; haven't you demons ever heard of one?"

"I guess," Inuyasha muttered, thinking hard. "Maybe...Rin had one? But it's not that cold outside."

"You don't..." Kikyo sighed. "You don't get a cold from being cold, not necessarily. It's just a small bug from sharing germs. It will go away in a few days." Kikyo took another tissue and blew her nose.

"Sounds gross," Inuyasha said.

"Well..." There was another knock, and Inuyasha heard a suppressed growl.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru opened the door carrying a tea tray.

"Leave, Inuyasha," he said firmly, placing the tray on a table across the room.

"I don't have to, Sesshomaru, not unless Kikyo says so," Inuyasha said confidently, relaxing.

"Kikyo is beneath my command as well," Sesshomaru reminded Inuyasha.

"Doesn't seem like it to me," Inuyasha retorted. "Besides, you aren't married yet, or in the foreseeable future." Sesshomaru swallowed his anger. He had not dressed up and carried tea like an animal to Kikyo's bedroom to squabble with his brother. He caught Kikyo's wide eyes, which were fixed on him with blooming confusion.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice harsher than he had intended.

"You haven't even asked me how I'm feeling," Kikyo said.

"Tell me, then." Kikyo forced herself to look away.

"I would like some tea," she said instead. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and poured her a cup, handing it to her. He then sat on the other side of her bed, watching her closely as she drank. Kikyo sneezed, and Sesshomaru flinched.

"That sounded like it hurt," Sesshomaru muttered. Kikyo shook her head.

Inuyasha watched his brother carefully, confused. Sesshomaru seemed...affectionate today. It was most unusual. He and his older brother were not close, but Inuyasha still knew Sesshomaru well, and he had his own theories about Sesshomaru's sudden behavioral transformation. He smirked. Inuyasha decided to make himself comfortable and wait to see if his theories were correct.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru, really," Kikyo insisted. "It's as if no one in this castle has ever heard of a cold before."

"Oh, I see," Sesshomaru muttered calmly. "This will pass quickly then."

"But of course the great Lord Sesshomaru has heard of it," Kikyo teased. Sesshomaru frowned at her. He then dropped his gaze to his lap, and silence filled the empty expanses of the room.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said suddenly, standing. Kikyo and Inuyasha watched him leave silently, and once the door closed behind him they smiled at each other.

"That was...abrupt," Inuyasha muttered.

"He looks just like your father," Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"He looks ridiculous," Inuyasha responded, crossing his arms over his chest. Kikyo smiled softly.

"Handsome, I think." Inuyasha rose an eyebrow in her direction. He then rolled his eyes, turning towards the door as a knock sounded. The ears atop Inuyasha's head twitched.

"Rin," he mumbled." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come in, Rin," she called. To Inuyasha, she said, "You take the fun out of it if you announce who's at the door _every_ time!" Inuyasha huffed, watching Rin as she approached the bed with a letter.

"Smells like that creep who caused all that trouble at the gate however long ago," Inuyasha said. Kikyo glanced at the envelope the letter was sealed in. She recognized the handwriting used to write her name out on the envelope.

"Sesshomaru won't be happy," Kikyo commented loosely, regarding the letter with faint curiosity.

"What's it say?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo opened her mouth to respond, then recalled that Rin was still in the room. Inuyasha took notice of this as well. "You can leave, kid." Rin remembered Sesshomaru's warning and bowed quickly, leaving. Kikyo handed Inuyasha the letter.

"I think this is the worst yet." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Whoa, this is some sick stuff!" he exclaimed.

"Sometimes it makes me uncomfortable, but I try to remind myself that he is... sick," Kikyo muttered, her voice soft. "Still, that's quite a threat he's posed, don't you think?" Inuyasha appeared stuck on the paragraphs dedicated to his perverse fantasies. Kikyo quickly pointed to the bottom.

Inuyasha read: " 'I've devoted myself to you, Kikyo, and I have prepared to take the necessary action to have you as mine. It is clear to me that you have not yet married the demon prince, and I intend to make you mine before his filthy claws touch you. I will acquire a better body, make myself desirable to you, and-' "

"What are you reading?" It was Sesshomaru, standing in the doorway with aggression plastered across his face. Kikyo snatched the letter from Inuyasha and tossed it onto her nightstand.

"It is nothing but foolishness," she said firmly. "You ought not concern yourself with it." "I think it is within my right to be the judge of that," Sesshomaru said, zooming across the room and over the bed to snatch the letter before Kikyo or Inuyasha could react. His eyes bore into the contents of the letter, fury seizing his face.

"Sesshomaru-"

"And why, exactly, would you make it a point to conceal this from me?" Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha stood up defensively. He had never seen Sesshomaru so angry before, not even when they had rescued Kikyo and Rin from the demons at the waterfall. Then they had been face to face with danger. One letter from a deranged adorer had made him borderline insane.

"Because I didn't want you to become unnecessarily alarmed," Kikyo explained. "This is Onigumo's way. I can't imagine what he would do to-"

"How dare that damned cripple threaten you!"

"Whoa, Sesshomaru, you're really out of it today," Inuyasha said apprehensively.

"It's not a threat entirely," Kikyo tried. "As I tried to say, I cannot imagine how he would go about this declaration. Onigumo is a troubled-"

"I heard you before!" Sesshomaru interrupted harshly.

"Sesshomaru, please-"

"This perverse interest in you has far exceeded my patience, Kikyo," Sesshomaru snarled. "You belong to me. He has no right whatsoever to even desire you." Kikyo ignored Sesshomaru's last statement, but she would certainly bring it up later.

"You cannot control his desires, Sesshomaru," she pointed out. "He probably cannot either."

"He does not _want_ to," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha silently agreed with Sesshomaru. It was not desire that had made his pen move, it was dedication to the desire that had. "And why are you defending this nonsense?"

"I'm simply not afraid of him," Kikyo replied. "But you are, aren't you? You regard me as your property, not your fiancee. His interest in me is a threat to you, isn't it?"

"Kikyo, you are trying my-"

"Sesshomaru. I agreed to marry you to protect my family," Kikyo said firmly. "I am still dedicated to this cause. I will not run off with Onigumo, not while I have but a fiber of my dignity left. My loyalty is with you because I am to be your wife, but I am _not_ your property!"

"Kikyo-" Sesshomaru was trembling with anger. Inuyasha smelled a sudden change in his blood. It was richer, demonic genes coursing through powerfully. _This is not good!_

"I'm not finished," Kikyo interrupted. "I know that you are a dog-"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru spun around and lunged at Kikyo, burying his claws into her right shoulder. Kikyo winced but did not cry out, staring into Sesshomaru's transformed eyes through blurred vision. Sesshomaru stared down at her from his position on top of her with evil radiating off of his body. His demonic aura was powerful, making Kikyo's stomach turn. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. If he moved too quickly, Sesshomaru was likely to do terrible damage, his demonic power now uninhibited. Still, Sesshomaru could do just as terrible things if Inuyasha did not try to do something.

"You should give yourself to me!" Sesshomaru shouted at Kikyo. His voice contained more pain and desire and beast-like animosity than Kikyo had ever heard. "It is the very _least_ you can do! Can't you see what you've done to me?" A lone tear trickled down Kikyo's cheek as she looked up at the monster above her. His claws in her shoulder, the weight of his body, his anger; all of these things greatly pained her.

"Sesshomaru, get off of her!" Inuyasha shouted, brandishing his claws. Sesshomaru dug his claws deeper into Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo gasped.

"Stay away, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha did not want to, but he hesitated. He watched Sesshomaru battle his own hand, and he realized that Sesshomaru was fighting back the demonic instinct within him. _Sesshomaru, I only hope Kikyo can see this too._

"Selfish wench! Why shouldn't you belong to me? Why can I not have you to myself? Not another man in this world will love you more than I do! Not Onigumo, not your father, only me!" Kikyo reached for her bow with her uninjured arm, but Sesshomaru took her hand. She flinched, afraid he would hurt her further, but instead, he simply dropped her hand at her side. Sesshomaru was waiting for an answer from her.

"I can't hold back any longer, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "You're hurting her! This has to stop!"

"Answer me, Kikyo!" Sesshomaru snarled, practically ravenous. Kikyo shook her head adamantly, tears streaming down her face.

"Inuyasha, stay away, don't touch him!" she begged. Inuyasha stiffened.

"What are you saying?" Kikyo did not answer him. She raised her free hand to Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes. Inuyasha watched, puzzled as Sesshomaru's body became engulfed in pink light. The force of Kikyo's power knocked Inuyasha to the ground, along with table lamps, books, a telephone, anything nearby. The light blinded him, and he couldn't see a thing until moments later, the light, the force of power ceased altogether, and nothing remained but a calmer, subdued Sesshomaru leaning over Kikyo, slowly pulling his claws out from Kikyo's wounded flesh. He sat on top of her, trying to calm himself, and at last he did. His eyes regained their normal, peaceful, golden color, and his breathing regulated. Inuyasha gaped in awe at the scene before him, astonished by Kikyo's calm, and Sesshomaru's immediate transformation back into his subdued self. He couldn't understand it.

"Inuyasha, fetch Rin," Sesshomaru said, climbing off of Kikyo. He walked across the room to a bright window and stared out of it, his back turned to the chaos around them.

"Are you-"

"Inuyasha, please," Kikyo begged. "She need not bring anything with her. I have all of the ointments we'll need. Just don't tell anyone what has happened here. In fact, don't tell Rin anything either." Inuyasha glanced up at Sesshomaru apprehensively.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving-"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha reluctantly turned and left the room, sighing heavily.

"I had planned for this to be a special day, Kikyo," Sesshomaru said calmly, still not looking at his fiancee.

"Is that why you're so dressed up?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"What is this about, Sesshomaru?"

"I _will_ kill Onigumo," Sesshomaru replied. "And then we will marry tomorrow."

"It's conditional now?" Kikyo mused. "How does your father feel about this?"

"The marriage is not conditional," Sesshomaru replied. "The date and my affection are."

More silence ensued for a greater period of time. Sesshomaru glanced about Kikyo's meager quarters. If Kikyo consented to Onigumo's death, he would marry her the very next day, just as he had planned before she had crushed his heart this way, before he had brutally assaulted her, before he had lost all control of himself, and she would move all of her things into his room. It was the room with the old-style chandelier, the fireplace, the marble bathroom, the large, warm bed, and his endless affection. Why did she even have to think about it? Didn't she want those things? Weren't they what every woman wanted?

Kikyo sneezed, causing Sesshomaru to flinch. Still, it sounded like it made her ache.

"I'd like to negotiate," Kikyo said at last, beckoning Sesshomaru over. She took Sesshomaru's hand, and he stiffened at her touch; the idea of negotiations did not please this demon one bit. He suppressed a growl deep within his throat.

"Oh?" he snarled.

"Yes," Kikyo replied. "I'll consent to your killing Onigumo...but only if he returns to Demons' Nook. We'll both ignore his letters; I won't even read them anymore, so long as he does not return to this place."

Sesshomaru retrieved a small box from his haori and offered it to her, his consent. Kikyo opened it and gasped. An enormous diamond winked up at her.

"Rin will call your family," Sesshomaru said, and he left the room without so much as a glance in Kikyo's direction. Still, Kikyo knew it was not ignorance that caused his eyes to shun her.

Sesshomaru could not bear to look at the damage he had done to her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long. The last few weeks before summer vacation are always immensely busy. So that's what I was doing when I wasn't working on this. I hope it was worth the obnoxious wait!**


	10. The Card Den

**CHAPTER TEN: THE CARD DEN**

Kikyo sniffled and crossed her arms over her chest. She was standing at the gate waiting for her father and sister to arrive. Bakuto had been banned from Demons' Nook as Inutaisho had promised, the gate enchanted to reject him altogether. After being informed of the wedding to take place the following day, Inutaisho provided Kikyo with wavers: spell scrolls to temporarily allow Bakuto and Kaede through. Kikyo was simply pleased the effect could be immediately reversed after the wedding was over.

Sesshomaru had barricaded himself in his chambers to make preparations for Kikyo's things to be brought in. Kikyo did not have much, so she didn't see what the fuss was about. Inuyasha, who had had a moment to speak with Sesshomaru, informed her that it was a matter of placement and upgrades. _Something about finer linens..._ Kikyo recalled, coughing.

A moment later, a car approached the gate at a steady speed and stopped. Kaede immediately leapt out of the passenger seat and dashed up to the gate eagerly.

"Kikyo!" Kikyo smiled, coming closer. The guards bowed at Kikyo and stepped aside, allowing her to place the scrolls on the gate. They then unlocked it and ushered Kaede through hurriedly, Bakuto following close behind with the car. As soon as the black compact passed through, the guards sealed the gate shut and resumed their posts. Kikyo and Kaede climbed back into the car, and Bakuto drove it up the driveway toward the castle. Inuyasha stood waiting at the castle entrance, his arms crossed over his chest and a particularly scrutinizing look on his face.

"Could you be any more disapproving?" Kikyo said, narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked.

"Only for you," he teased, stooping down to get a better look at Kaede. "Rin will have a little playmate."

"Sound familiar?" Kikyo asked him. Inuyasha stood up, frowning at her.

"Don't compare me to-"

"Kikyo, what on earth happened to you?" Bakuto exclaimed suddenly, at last taking notice of Kikyo's bandaged shoulder. Kikyo's face grew hot, and she averted her father's concerned gaze.

"It's nothing."

"Did a demon do this to you?" Bakuto pressed.

"Yes," Kikyo said, nodding.

"Did you defeat it?"

"That's for sure," Inuyasha muttered dryly. He placed his hand on Kaede shoulder and urged her into the castle. "This way, squirt." Bakuto had a feeling that Kikyo was not being entirely honest with him. He only hoped that it was not Sesshomaru who had done this to her, not the day before their wedding. Kikyo took her father's arm and led him inside of the castle after Inuyasha and Kaede.

"What a gorgeous palace!" Kaede exclaimed, looking about her at the stonework and attention to detail. Kaede's behavior amused her older sister, her ignorance quite refreshing in a world full of demons. How Kikyo had dreamed of a real childhood, and now it was the one gift Kikyo could possibly give to her sister.

"Where is the Inu no Taisho?" Bakuto asked suddenly, after Inuyasha had completed his tour and sent Kaede off with Rin.

"In his chambers," Inuyasha replied quickly. "If you want to talk to him, Kikyo can check to see if he's accepting company."

"He already told me he had no desire to see anyone before dinner tonight," Kikyo informed everyone. "That was just after he gave me the spell scrolls. I'm sorry, Father."

"It's quite alright," Bakuto mumbled, wringing his hands uncertainly. Kikyo watched him inconspicuously, as did Inuyasha. _I should have known visiting this place would be difficult for you,_ Kikyo thought to herself. _But I haven't seen anyone playing cards since I arrived here. That's quite peculiar as well._

"Bakuto." Sesshomaru was approaching them from behind. They all turned around to face him, Kikyo still rather agitated from their last encounter. As Sesshomaru came closer, he at last took a look at his handiwork: five large gashes through the flesh of her shoulder. They didn't look properly bandaged. He came closer, inspecting the bandages with cautious fingers.

"A child's work," he muttered disapprovingly. "Why didn't you have this properly dressed?" Bakuto came closer.

"I was thinking the same thing," he agreed. "You ought to listen to your future husband, Kikyo, he is obviously concerned for you." Inuyasha sighed heavily and looked up at Sesshomaru, whose gaze flicked toward Bakuto.

"Yes, my lord," Kikyo mumbled. Sesshomaru stiffened. She still seemed distrustful of him. He brought his hand up her to cheek, and leaned in slowly so as not to frighten her.

"Forgive me, Lady Kikyo," he whispered so softly that Bakuto could not hear. Inuyasha nodded softly, satisfied.

"I have," Kikyo told him, stepping away.

"Bakuto," Sesshomaru said quickly, startling the confused father from his thoughts. "This way. I'd like to have a word with you." He gestured toward his library door, and ushered Bakuto through, leaving Kikyo and Inuyasha in the hallway.

"I'm not good with wounds, but I can-"

"There's a hut, a temple, something up on the hill overlooking the garden," Kikyo said bluntly, turning on Inuyasha. "Take me there now!" Inuyasha licked his lips nervously.

"You don't want to go there, Kikyo," he told her.

"I do, or I would not have asked, Inuyasha."

"Kikyo, I'm not-"

"_Darling,_" Kikyo commanded. Inuyasha crashed to the floor, groaning pitifully. The priestess then smiled. "Do what I tell you, okay?"

* * *

"I want to know what happened to my daughter's shoulder," Bakuto demanded. Sesshomaru considered his tone to be quite audacious, but he held his tongue in regards to this.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked calmly.

"Kikyo and I...we love each other but are not close," Bakuto admitted solemnly. "But I know that either you or your brother knows something. I want you to tell me what is going on here."

"Your tone, Bakuto," Sesshomaru warned. "You are in demon territory now." Bakuto drew in a deep breath and prepared his best pleading voice.

"I am only concerned about my daughter, Lord Sesshomaru," he explained. "I am not accusing you of anything, I simply wish to know."

"I attacked her," Sesshomaru said bluntly. "It was a moment of weakness in a provoked state. It will not happen again." Bakuto stood up in shock.

"You... what?" he pressed. "How could you do something like that to her? I know you two are not in love but-"

"You are wrong," Sesshomaru interrupted. "This love... has made me a very irrational person as of late. However, I now have what I want: my marriage to Kikyo and the permission to kill anything that threatens it." Bakuto plopped back down in his seat, rather dumbfounded.

"I... do not understand."

"You need not," Sesshomaru told him. "Not entirely. Just know that I am a demon capable and willing to do anything to protect what is mine." With that, Sesshomaru rose and left Bakuto alone.

* * *

"Kikyo, I already told you what it is!" Inuyasha protested as they landed in front of the pagoda. "Isn't that enough for you?"

"No, it is not, Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "My curiosity is not quite satisfied. I want to know how a Demon Cards' operation works." Inuyasha sighed, taking Kikyo by her uninjured arm. He led her to the door and pulled a key out of his pocket. The door was an unexpectedly bright red, and the rest of the building was painted a rich but fitting brown. _Odd..._

"Listen, it is the same as any other card game," Inuyasha told her. "The stakes are higher is all, and demons are better at this trade."

"But why are they better _every single time_?" Kikyo protested. "It just seems illogical!"

"Of course it does, but it's the truth," Inuyasha continued. "I suppose some demons have advantages, such as the ability to read minds, but at the beginning of each game the human has the option to insist the demon disclose such a thing beforehand."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," Inuyasha said, pushing open the door. "Some humans actually reject their right, claiming that it ruins the challenge." Kikyo pondered this for a moment, then entered the building.

"It's like an opium den in here," the priestess muttered.

The room smelled of smoke and incense, but was immaculately decorated. It had a great deal of lavish, Arabic influences throughout the room; throw pillows, the designs of the window frames, and even the rugs were authentic.

"What do you think this place does to my nose?" Inuyasha whined, covering his face with his arm. "You really aren't supposed to be in here, you know? Inusan felt that it would upset you, and he instructed us to avoid conversations about this place."

"That might have kept me away before," Kikyo told him, raising an eyebrow. "But now that I'm here, let me finish looking around. I'll be brief."

* * *

Inutaisho's eyes flicked up at the door moments before Kikyo and Inuyasha entered the dining hall. He rose an eyebrow, regarding his son and future daughter-in-law with intense scrutiny. Inuyasha marched past Kikyo and took his appropriate seat across from Sesshomaru and beside Bakuto. He was still stuck next to his father, who was at the head of the table, but fortunately Inutaisho's gaze was fixed on Kikyo. Kikyo sat down beside Sesshomaru appropriately, daring to look Inutaisho directly in his yellow eyes.

"It is obvious to me where you've been, Kikyo," Inutaisho told her, still staring at her with disapproval. "It angers me that you dare sit down at my table smelling like a filthy gambler. Don't you know that that is no place for a lady... or a future wife?"

"I apologize, Inusan," Kikyo replied solemnly.

"Answer the question, Kikyo."

"I am aware of this, my lord."

"Please leave the table and put on your proper clothing," Inutaisho told her, at last dropping his gaze. Kikyo stood up silently and left, glaring at Inuyasha on her way out. To Inuyasha, Inutaisho continued, "You are something quite despicable at times."

"Yes, Inusan."

"Will Kaede and I now be permitted to visit Kikyo here freely?" Bakuto asked eagerly. They had all finished a silent meal, one that had made both Bakuto and Kaede rather uneasy at first. Fortunately, talk appeared appropriate afterward.

"I suppose that is up to Lady Kikyo, although I quite imagine she does not wish you to return here ever again," Inutaisho replied. "Kikyo?"

"I'd prefer we adhere to the original agreement," Kikyo replied. "I - Sesshomaru and I will visit you both often enough."

"Why are you so opposed to-" Kaede began.

"This is no place for children, Kaede," Kikyo interrupted.

"What about Rin?"

"She is prop-" Kikyo stomped Sesshomaru's foot subtly, urging him to stop himself. Sesshomaru did so, suppressing an angry growl as well. "She is _prepared_ for this environment. And she is my personal _servant_ at the castle." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Inutaisho said nothing.

"You still do not trust me, do you Kikyo?" Bakuto pressed.

"Of course not," Kikyo replied.

"If I may say so," Inuyasha chimed up, looking to Kikyo for approval. When he received it, he continued "I think you ought to be more invested in the wedding tomorrow rather than gambling."

"I'm not-"

"Which reminds me," Inutaisho boomed, silencing everyone in the room. All attention was immediately turned on him. "I would like to discuss the details of Sesshomaru and Kikyo's marriage at this time."

"Yes, of course," Bakuto agreed.

"Sesshomaru has informed me that his marriage is no longer a contracted marriage, but a willing one. They both now desire it outside of their initial motives. That being the case, I am free to break my contract with you, Bakuto."

"What?" Kikyo exclaimed, horrified. She stood up from the table abruptly, knocking over her glass. Sesshomaru stared up at Kikyo, astonished. "But you - This was..."

"My logic in this matter is not faulty, is it?" Inutaisho asked Kikyo.

"If you let him back into this place, he... he'll ruin everything!" Kikyo shouted. "What about my sister?" Kaede looked up at Kikyo's devastated expression. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a glance. What could they do?

"Please don't do this, Inusan," Kikyo begged, controlling her voice. Sesshomaru remained in his seat but took Kikyo's hand, trying to be the least bit reassuring. "Can't you make money off of other foolish humans? Why do you need my father?"

"I do not need him," Inutaisho explained. "I simply do not need to keep contract with you."

"But I'm doing what you asked of me!" Kikyo insisted. "I recognize that now Sesshomaru and I care about each other, but we did not before, and we would not have in any other circumstances."

"Can you prove this?"

"I despised this place! Despised it for every demon that left it, for every demon that attacked me for the jewel, for every night I spent with Kaede while she cried for my father. I would _never_ have come here in any other circumstances." Kikyo brought her hand up to the jewel protectively.

"The jewel would have been in danger as well," Inuyasha told his father. "If she was here recreationally especially, although it's a bit safer at the castle."

"And I would never have left Demons' Nook, nor would I have taken any interest in a human woman," Sesshomaru reminded his father, managing to get Kikyo to sit back down.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Kikyo asked. Inutaisho looked to Bakuto.

"And what do you think about this?" he asked him. The ultimate challenge. Bakuto would now have to choose between his two greatest loves: his children, and his addiction.

Many moments of silence had passed before at last Bakuto replied, "I think we should uphold our original agreement. I do not want to risk the unhappiness of my daughters."

"How unexpected," Inutaisho mused. He stood. "You are all excused." Kikyo squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tightly under the table.

"I really do forgive you," she told him, drawing in big breaths. "I really do. Do you know how to tie bandages properly?" Sesshomaru was mildly surprised by this.

"No, I do not." Kikyo bit her lip.

"Kaede, will you help me, please?" She and Kaede left the dining hall, leaving Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Bakuto.

"You really are a filthy gambler," Inuyasha said, getting up to leave.

"Sesshomaru, you really will take good care of my daughter?" Bakuto asked as Sesshomaru too stood up to leave.

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: I am redeemed, yes?**


	11. Reminiscence and Uncertainty

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: REMINISCENCE AND UNCERTAINTY**

Kikyo sat down on the bed that she would now share with Sesshomaru. Apart from the Inu no Taisho's, there weren't any chambers finer than Sesshomaru's, so it had only been fitting that Kikyo moved her things there to stay. She had slept in Sesshomaru's bed before, but now it had an entirely different meaning, one that she didn't fully understand. Had their marriage been hasty? They had had no choice regardless, so did it make any difference that they married before others had expected?

Sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed in her sheer white nightgown, Kikyo felt vulnerable. The perfume she had sprayed just moments before still wafted through the room and clung to her skin. She had pinned up one side of her hair with a jade comb, letting the bottom half and left side hang freely. All of these silly things she had done to make herself appear more appropriate, as if she were offering up her virgin body to her worthy husband. Which was true. Still, she couldn't quite determine why she had desired to make such a show of it.

The wedding. It had been beautiful. Sesshomaru had worn a ceremonious wedding kimono, as had she, but against proper rules she had not adorned her hair accordingly, nor did she wear the right makeup. But demon law hardly had such rules anyway, and she was a demon bride now.

Earlier that afternoon, before the wedding, Kikyo had succumbed to numerous emotions. She found herself anxious and whiny and dripping tears of joy down her face. She lost her breath, she hyperventilated, her heart pounded, and then sometime after all of these crazy afflictions to her body, she fell asleep. After everything that the mighty Kikyo had endured just in the first few hours of daylight, no one could move themselves to wake her. The procession started later than planned because of it, but it was much better to see their lady walk down the aisle well-rested.

From what Kikyo heard from Jaken, Sesshomaru had been a similar wreck, although of course the dog-lord had a funny way of showing it. It wasn't funny to the servants because Sesshomaru's way of dealing with love was to prance about tensely with a snarl on his face. Jaken said it appeared Sesshomaru had reserved a different angry look for each servant, for each hour, for anything at all. Sesshomaru thought of himself as the master of all things, the dominant male, but he had hardly any control over his emotions. The fact thoroughly amused Kikyo, thinking back, but it was also a scary thing. She was going to have to help Sesshomaru work on that. His jealousy most of all had to change or else their marriage could be something quite horrific. Her arm, now healed, was still sore and felt as if the skin had tightened around it, especially when it was moved.

Rin and Kaede had helped Kikyo dress that morning. It had been much of a task, keeping the kimono the shimmering white it was with all of the demons running about, but overall it was quite lovely. Sesshomaru had dressed himself while Jaken and Inuyasha watched over him to make sure everything was fastened properly.

* * *

"_I don't need you!" Sesshomaru snarled. _

"_We're here to make sure you don't lose your mind," Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes. "For Kikyo's sake."_

"_Your loyalty to me is really quite touching," Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically, examining himself in the full length mirror. "Is this okay?" _

"_You look fine."_

"_You look very regal, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted insistently. "Kikyo will be so pleased!" Inuyasha finally flicked his eyes up in his brother's direction. _

"_Not bad," he muttered, standing. "Hair?"_

"_I'm leaving it," Sesshomaru said, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. He then took note of Inuyasha's dress; a simple, red kimono made from the fur of the fire rat. It was a gaudy thing, good only for armor, and it didn't please Sesshomaru to see Inuyasha dressed in it for his wedding._

"_Change your clothes," Sesshomaru ordered, stepping away from the mirror. "You look ridiculous."_

"_You only hate it because Mother gave it to me!" Inuyasha retorted. "She was human, but she was a great woman, I don't care what you say."_

"_I said nothing about your mother," Sesshomaru reminded him. "Everyone will see that obnoxious thing. I don't want it to take away from Kikyo's entrance."_

"_Nobody else will be there except for Inusan, Masashi, and Kikyo's family!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "I don't own glorious kimono like you do anyway." The young half-demon was pouting. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_It's probably too big for you," Sesshomaru began._

"_Oh shut up!" _

"_But you can borrow this one." It was the kimono Sesshomaru wore most often. Well, the hakamas at least. It was white with red bordering the bottom of the sleeves and collar, forming white flowers. It included a yellow and purple belt, one that Sesshomaru always tied in the most elaborate bow. Inevitably, Sesshomaru and Jaken had to help Inuyasha dress, and it ended up being too big for him, but they managed to tuck it in in such a way that it looked less frumpy. _

"_To the altar!" Jaken shouted joyously. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at him, then started down the corridor nervously._

* * *

Kikyo imagined the entire situation must have been very trying for Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha must have been as dense as ever. She knew them both so well. She giggled softly to herself, glancing up at the clock. It was now close to one o' clock in the morning. Sesshomaru would be out of the shower eventually, and just the thought made her tremble. It was almost as nerve-wracking as her walk down the aisle. Kikyo wondered what she had looked like to the guests. In her mind, she felt as though she must have looked like she was wobbling on stilts.

_

* * *

Sucking in all of the air she could, she forced it down deep into her lungs and stepped forward. Her walk to the altar was a long one, the full length of the pebble walkway to the bridge with the koi pond. It was dizzying. The longer she walked beside her beaming father, the longer the walk seemed to feel. And just at the end of her walk was her future husband, a demon. _

_Shikon no Tama was secure around her neck, her quiver of arrows over her shoulder, and her bow safely grasped in Bakuto's hand. She felt foolish with her weapons with her; she thought of Kagome and how desperately she had wanted this life. _If you had to walk down the aisle with arrows on your back, you'd feel differently, little Kagome..._ Kikyo thought, glancing up at her father._

"_I'm proud of you, Kikyo," he whispered. Kikyo smiled._

"_I'm proud of you too," she told him. Bakuto nodded his understanding, looking ahead again. He squeezed her hand lovingly. _

_Masashi was officiating the marriage, and he stood beside Sesshomaru, appropriately dressed in an inviting, baby blue kimono, waiting to commence the ceremony. His face was stone, his stare mostly cold as he watched Kikyo approach the bridge with her father. Bakuto had already told Kikyo earlier that he did not like Masashi, and with good reason, but Kikyo disregarded his concerns. If the Inu no Taisho trusted him, she would also to a logical extent. Masashi was still a demon, of course. _

_The altar was decorated in white and peach-colored lilies, Kikyo's favorite. She assumed it was Kaede who had told Inusan; Kikyo had never made any mention of lilies. They were lovely and bright, and they caught the light surrounding her future husband and brother-in-law and the small audience she now walked past. She left her father's side to stand before Sesshomaru, looking directly into her fiance's eyes. Despite her fear, Kikyo wanted Sesshomaru to see that she was serious about her decision, now not only because she wished to protect her sister._

_Demon wedding ceremonies are far different from human weddings, but don't involve the blood-sucking theories Bakuto had bombarded Kikyo with the night before. Demon weddings weren't the least bit romantic either, apart from the flowers. Masashi called Kikyo to swear first her allegiance to Sesshomaru, then to swear her ultimate submission to his rule as her husband, then to swear that her assistance in ruling over Demons' Nook (once the current Inu no Taisho was dead) would be executed with honor and appreciation for the demon way of living. It involved maintaining demon customs while keeping Demons' Nook a safe haven for all demons, as well as a prison for the NIBBLERS. Kikyo swore to all of these things, and Sesshomaru swore to nothing. It was not part of the ceremony. After that was dinner. And long, silly conversations between Masashi, Inutaisho, and Bakuto. Inuyasha simply pestered Sesshomaru about how obnoxious Jaken was, and Rin and Kaede giggled and whispered about marriage and weddings. What difference did it all make? Kikyo felt no more bonded to Sesshomaru than before._

* * *

That was until now. Kikyo was about to bear her body, about to bear all she had to Sesshomaru in this new bed of hers. She shivered, glancing over at the flames in the fireplace. They danced so wickedly; there was seduction in the way they moved, the warmth they created, almost as if it were sinful. Everything she looked at seemed to remind the priestess of what was to take place. She should be this nervous? Did that mean that she wasn't ready? She didn't want to tell Sesshomaru "no" either. But why was that? Was it because of her love? Or did she fear his reaction?

The bathroom door opened just as Sesshomaru flicked off the light behind him. He was wrapped in a towel but his body was dry, as was his hair. He looked about as tired as Kikyo was, but he had always had a similar manner about him. He stepped into the dimly lit bedroom and immediately took note of Kikyo's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. His voice told Kikyo that he could hardly believe she was upset on a day like today. She felt the same way he did.

"Nothing is wrong. Please don't worry." Kikyo replied. Sesshomaru approached her and sat down, placing his hand on her leg.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying," Kikyo insisted. Sesshomaru looked up a the ceiling and sighed.

"I'm going to start guessing, Kikyo," he told her after a few minutes passed. He had removed his hand from her thigh. "You stop me when I'm right."

"Sesshomaru-"

"You regret marrying me," Sesshomaru began. When Kikyo said nothing, and after scrutinizing her face, he continued. "You hate living here. You realized that you cannot leave now, that the deed is ultimate and inescapable. Seeing your family today made you miss them more. Let me know if I'm getting warm, Kikyo."

"Sesshomaru-"

"We shouldn't have to play games, Kikyo," Sesshomaru snarled. He wasn't angry, just hurt. "We just got married today. Marriage is about honesty and communication, isn't it? That's what you would say. That's what your father told me over and over and over again. You don't want to share your body with me." Kikyo started, realizing that Sesshomaru had started his guessing game again. Because she was not prepared for it, she couldn't keep a straight face.

"It's not that!" she insisted. Sesshomaru stood up and paced about the room. He then went to his closet and removed pajama pants.

"We don't have to then, if you aren't ready," he told her, dressing himself.

"But Sesshomaru, I do love you," Kikyo continued. "That isn't what this is about. I'm just... nervous. It's normal to be nervous, right?" Sesshomaru came and sat down beside her again.

"You look terrified," he said. "That won't put me in the mood no matter how hard you try. So let's just go to bed."

"No, I don't want to!" Kikyo bit her lip, close to tears. Her husband sighed heavily, tugging her into his arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Kikyo nodded against his shoulder. A long silence ensued, and Sesshomaru continued to hold her, rubbing her back until she stopped trembling and calmed herself. "We'll go slowly then."

* * *

**A/N: As always, sorry for the delay. I was really stuck on how I wanted to write this chapter. I like this... format that best. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	12. Naraku

**CHAPTER TWELVE: NARAKU**

Kikyo stretched, her eyes still sealed shut to protect them from the morning sun, and huddled closer to her husband. The warmth of his skin against hers both enthralled and calmed her; it was part of what made sleeping next to him so special. Their legs were still tangled together from the previous night's activities, and Kikyo rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest, rising and falling gently with it.

It was so normal that it was almost a ritual. Neither of them even wore pajamas to bed anymore, two months into their marriage. There was no cue, no sign, it was simply done. It amused Kikyo, thinking back, that she had feared Sesshomaru's body so much that first night, and now craved it so hungrily. The time they spent together in bed, most especially when they woke up gradually together and talked, had become so precious to Kikyo. For this reason, it pained her to hear a knock at their bedroom door that morning before she had even opened her eyes, before Sesshomaru had lovingly kissed her forehead, before their morning had even begun.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered to Kikyo. Kikyo peeled open her eyes as Sesshomaru snarled.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sitting up slowly to find something to pull over her naked body.

"Onigumo," Sesshomaru hissed, climbing out of bed. He quickly pulled on a pair of hakamas and opened the door a crack, snatching the letter from Rin.

"It's for Lady Kikyo," Rin called as Sesshomaru slammed the door in her face.

"Was that necessary?" Kikyo asked, sliding her arms through one of Sesshomaru's haori. Sesshomaru's eyes bore into the contents of the letter, and his wife could feel his fury emitting from his body. Kikyo continued dressing herself, smoothing out the front of the haori before taking an obi out of the closet to tie, rather unceremoniously, around her waist. Sesshomaru finished reading before obliterating the letter in his hands, then glanced up to notice that Kikyo was making the bed. Sesshomaru did recognize that Kikyo's lazy mood had been killed, as well as the fact that there would be no talking her back to bed now or later as urges arose. She appeared upset with him, but Sesshomaru couldn't be sure. There was something about women, most especially this one, that confused him, though he'd never confess aloud. Rather than ask her what was wrong, he simply let her continue about her business, and when she finished, the dog-lord sat down on the bed silently.

"You aren't going to share?" Kikyo asked stoically, heading to the bathroom. She left the door open on purpose, and Sesshomaru listened as water from the faucet ran, then as Kikyo began to brush her teeth.

"You should let me kill him," Sesshomaru told his wife at last, purposefully removing all concern from his voice.

"Why?" Kikyo asked, toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Do not question me, Kikyo," Sesshomaru snarled. Kikyo spit into the sink.

"Get dressed please, we're going to visit my family today," she said, changing the subject. "You remembered, right?"

"Is that why you were in such a hurry to get out of bed?" Sesshomaru hissed. Kikyo did not respond, only continued brushing her teeth. Sesshomaru finally got up off of the bed and began to rummage his clothes for more humanly clothing. Kikyo returned and walked right out of the room as Sesshomaru finished dressing, grabbing her bow and arrows along the way.

"Are you going in my clothes?" Sesshomaru asked, catching up with her in the corridor.

"Is it a problem?" Kikyo rose an eyebrow in Sesshomaru's direction, challenging him.

"I... I like it," the prince confessed. Kikyo couldn't help but smile. Sesshomaru grew serious again. "About Onigumo-"

"Nothing more," Kikyo snapped.

"It's important, Kikyo," Sesshomaru insisted. "And do not talk to me that way."

"Don't patronize me." Kikyo turned off the corridor into a hallway, then entered the dining room. There was fruit on the table, as always, and Kikyo took an orange from the bowl. She sat down at the table while Sesshomaru watched her angrily. Kikyo did not even look back at him, only peeled her orange and began to eat it.

"He's threatened you," Sesshomaru continued suddenly.

"Isn't he always?"

"Kikyo!"

"I'm sick of hearing it, honestly..." Kikyo told him, avoiding his gaze.

"This time it's different," Sesshomaru insisted.

"I wouldn't know that," Kikyo said. "I promised I would no longer read his letters, and I did not, and I have no interest in its contents either." Sesshomaru wanted to argue, but he did not have the patience to. He decided that if Onigumo acted on his threat, he would kill him then, with right, to protect what belonged to him, his only Kikyo.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru did not talk much in the car on the way to Bakuto's residence. There seemed nothing to talk about, not after Onigumo's letter had arrived. Sesshomaru needed to remind himself that Kikyo was a strong and powerful priestess with purification powers capable of subduing even him. Yet he could not help but feel concern for her. Or perhaps he was just being possessive.

Sesshomaru had another thing to be concerned about. Kikyo was to make an appearance at her high school, Shizu Academy. She was to lead a demon safety talk, educating humans on how to remain safe in Tokyo, even amidst demons that had not yet been convicted. Kikyo had convinced him to come along to serve as an example of a demon who was generally safe to be around but still capable of the utmost terror. Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted or pleased that Kikyo regarded his power as terrorizing. Still, as her husband he chose to accompany her. Sesshomaru, as the dog-demon he was, constantly sought after inconspicuous ways to show off his powerful bride.

After sharing lunch with Bakuto and Kaede, Kikyo and Sesshomaru chose to leave the car at the apartment and walk to the school campus. The air was fresh with a nice breeze going, and Kikyo thought it would be healthy, simple exercise for them. Also, Shizu was only a couple of blocks away, and it would have been a waste of gas to drive. They did not hold hands as they would have in Demons' Nook, but walked side-by-side, so close that their arms brushed each other. There wasn't much to talk about except for Onigumo's letter once again, and Kikyo would rather not have that on her brain just as she was planning to give a talk on how to safely coexist with the demon race.

"Have you planned out what you want to say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Generally," Kikyo replied calmly. "There's hardly any point in planning though. In the end, demons can't be trusted, not with the way the system is."

"What do you mean?"

"The Demon Authority Division really has no authority at all. They cannot be relied on for protection, only to make an arrest after damage is done, and the damage is usually irrevocable."

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that... I want to talk to your father, when we get back, to rewrite the system," Kikyo explained. "I think that the DAD should be able to arrest demons when they are making life-threatening advances. It's not practical to wait until someone is dead to help them."

"My father listens to you," Sesshomaru said. "Your plan might work."

"Who designed the system this way anyway?"

"Who do you think?" Kikyo didn't have to think hard.

"Masashi," she replied. "He wanted to preserve demon instinct. Demons get to feast on their humans, and their only punishment is to be banned to a paradise of demons."

"As you might imagine," Sesshomaru began "Inusan wasn't exactly in favor of the idea; he was a weakness for humans. Still, he wanted to be fair to the demon race he lords over, and chose to establish the law."

"If I propose an amendment, do you think he'll seriously consider it?" Kikyo wondered aloud.

"I do."

* * *

"Kikyo," Kagome breathed as the priestess and her demon husband entered the room. She exchanged a glance with Sango and Miroku, who appeared equally puzzled. They could only shrug as they watched Kikyo address their teacher and principal, and introduce Sesshomaru to them. Then the priestess addressed the class.

"Hello," she said timidly, feeling quite uncertain. "I've been asked to talk to you all about demon safety. I suppose before I begin, I should talk briefly about leaving Shizu, and what has happened to me in the last few months... if that's okay."

The class was silent. Kikyo made brief eye-contact with Kagome, then frowned at Sesshomaru, who appeared concerned. She could see his nose twitching, and he was sniffing the air.

"Sesshomaru," Kikyo whispered. "Onigumo attends this school, his scent will be all over-"

"Kikyo, you don't feel that?" Koga suddenly asked, standing. Kikyo had forgotten that Koga was just as capable of hearing such a whisper, as well as sniffing out whatever was bothering Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes darted toward the wolf demon, then he calmly approached the window and looked out. The class remained silent as Kikyo studied her husband with uncertainty.

"Get your bow," Sesshomaru instructed her. Kikyo rolled her eyes but went for her bow and arrows, feeling foolish while the class stared at them. Slowly but surely, however, Kikyo began to feel nauseous. Something must be wrong to cause so much alarm. Still, she didn't sense any demonic spirit...

"It's not Onigumo, is it?" she asked.

"It is," Sesshomaru replied. "But the scent is tainted with blood, a blended concoction."

"It smells like demon remains," Koga added. "Like someone glued them together and made a body."

"Not glued," Sesshomaru said, pointing. "He's here." Kikyo was now very concerned, and approached the window with Koga. She clutched her stomach in agony.

Approaching the school was a tall figure, eerie pale in complexion with long, ebony hair trailing down his back. From that distance, he appeared as human as any other individual, but there was something sinister in his demeanor, and his flesh reeked of toxic bile and aged body parts. He advanced slowly and calmly, evidently with but one objective.

"Should I shoot him from here?" Kikyo whispered, looking to her husband. He did not say anything.

"Kikyo!" a voice called from the doorway.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded. The students all looked in the half-demon's direction, still confused.

"Some creep came looking for you," Inuyasha told Kikyo, entering the room and closing the door behind him. "He was let through the gate because he reeked of demon, but something was wrong. He smelled like that burn victim, uh, Onigumo, right?"

"What did he want with Kikyo?"

"It was Inusan who greeted him at the door to the castle," Inuyasha said quickly. "He managed to introduce himself as Naraku, but Inusan sent him away immediately afterward."

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to Kikyo. Kikyo shook her head.

"I have no idea," she muttered.

"I just wanted to get here before he did to tell you," Inuyasha said. The class stared in terror. They all broke into a fit of whispers as they tried to piece together what was going on. For the other students, everything about this situation was strange, from Kikyo's arrival with her husband, to the sudden alarm concerning their guest outside, to Inuyasha's arrival shortly after that. Miroku looked to Sango with a knowing look, and Sango, appearing to understand, nodded. Kagome frowned.

"What are you guys thinking?" she asked as Miroku stood. The two did not reply.

"Lady Kikyo, can we help?" Miroku suddenly asked. Sesshomaru did not even need to turn around.

"This is of no concern to you, monk," he replied coldly.

"He exorcises demons for a living," Kikyo insisted, glancing back at Miroku briefly. "He could be of use to us. And so could Sango, she's-"

"Naraku is nothing but a filthy half-breed," Sesshomaru said. "He can sell his soul to a horde, but his human blood will always swim in that manufactured body."

"Sesshomaru-"

"Stay here, Kikyo." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Don't let her leave."

"Sesshomaru, I told you not to-" Sesshomaru disappeared out of the room without an ounce of effort. Kikyo started after him when Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm. "You're an archer with sacred arrows," Inuyasha said. "If Sesshomaru stops this Naraku character at the door, you'll have a perfect shot." Kikyo nodded, offering a weak smile as she turned back to the window.

"Don't worry about it," Koga said. Kikyo and Inuyasha both looked up at him, frowning.

"What would you know about it, wolf?" Koga frowned at him, then looked Kikyo in her eyes.

"You feeling okay, Lady Kikyo?" he asked. Kikyo nodded, puzzled. "You don't... feel a thing?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyo shook her head again in response to Koga's question.

"Then don't worry about it," Koga said again, returning to his seat. "Sesshomaru knows what he's doing." The siblings exchanged a glance.

Kagome turned to hiss at her friends. "Why didn't you let me in on your plans?"

"You don't have your weapons here, and you can't help any other way," Miroku replied.

"We didn't want you to be hurt," Sango added.

"Sango doesn't have her weapons either!" Kagome retorted. Sango looked to Miroku.

"I bring Hiraikotsu to school everyday," she explained quickly. "It's kept down at the main office in case of emergencies, and so is my armor." Kagome bit her lip and sat up straight in her seat, waiting.

* * *

"If it isn't the demon prince," Naraku remarked as Sesshomaru approached.

"Onigumo."

"No, Onigumo is dead now," the guest insisted. "I am Naraku."

"I don't care how many demons devoured that body," Sesshomaru growled, "It will never change who you really are. And in fact, you are an even less desirable character than before."

"Desirable?" Naraku remarked. "What an odd word to use." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You did this for Kikyo," he said. "Kikyo belongs to me. It would not matter, whatever appeal you think you've acquired with this ruse. You can never have her."

"This is hardly about Kikyo," Naraku said. "Not this time."

"What do you want then?"

"I intend to collect my dues." Naraku smiled wickedly. "The world will pay for the way it treated me. And then I will collect Lady Kikyo who guards Shikon no Tama, and taint that jewel with evil. To see pure terror in her face, to-"

"Another pathetic victim," Sesshomaru said, smirking. "Like all the rest, you feel like the world owes you something for the wounds you suffered. You're a fool, Naraku."

"Am I?"

"Did you honestly think that a demon body would suffice for the task you are proposing?" Naraku scowled. "You are still inferior to me, to my father, to many demons. I'm sure that even puny little Inuyasha could defeat you. We are of an ancient aristocracy, neither of us can stand to have our property threatened."

"Then why don't we hail your precious little brother?" Naraku suggested boldly.

"No sense in inviting him to a false appearance," Sesshomaru said, lunging at the man. With one smooth motion he tore open Naraku's chest with his claws, and Naraku completely disintegrated, leaving behind a small, wooden doll. Not even a drop of blood fell. Sesshomaru calmly stooped down to retrieve the doll with his hand, then started back toward the school, unhindered.

* * *

Kikyo could hardly believe her eyes. Immediately, it all began to make sense to her. It explained why Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha had all picked up on Naraku's scent, warped with demon remains, and why Kikyo had felt no demonic aura. It also explained the Inu no Taisho's behavior as well. He had no intentions of entertaining Naraku's games, and understand his trick instantaneously.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha demanded. "Did he kill him? There was no blood!" Some of the students gasped upon hearing mention of blood, or the lack thereof.

"What's going on?" A student demanded, clearly disturbed.

"Demon puppetry," Kikyo replied. "The puppeteer control the puppet using a doll with something personal attached to it, usually a strand of hair. That's what arrived at the school today. A false body." All of the students began looking at each other nervously.

"Are you kidding me? What's the point of showing off that new body if there was no actual threat to be posed?" Inuyasha demanded.

"There's nothing to fear," Kikyo insisted as Sesshomaru entered the room. "It was his way of warning us. He knows he's still not strong enough to confront even you, Inuyasha. He's weak."

"He'll be back," Sesshomaru replied. "And I will kill him."

"That may not be-" Kikyo started. She could see his soaring spirit in his eyes. They appeared close to a transformation, just as they had when they had last argued and he had injured her arm.

"Do not defy me in public, Kikyo," Sesshomaru hissed. "Remember your vows to me!" He turned to walk away when Kikyo grabbed hold of his hand.

"We'll have to reschedule," she told the class quickly, following Sesshomaru outside. Inuyasha followed them.

In the hallway, Sesshomaru quickly relaxed. Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo. Her powers of purification were often quite subtle to the naked eye, but the effects were powerful.

"I don't think you have to go back," Inuyasha said. "From that, they should have gotten a whole lecture."

"Demons really are much more complicated than humans think," Kikyo agreed. "But I think a formal discussion is still in order... for another time, of course."


	13. Before It Begins

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BEFORE IT BEGINS**

"You have to end it," Sesshomaru told Kikyo firmly. "I will not have competition." Kikyo didn't budge from her place on the rock. They were at the outdoor hot springs, just a few nights after their encounter with the reborn Naraku at Kikyo's former high school. Sesshomaru had greatly avoided the conversation since then, but it was clear now, and always had been, that the incident still angered him. His pride and woman were at stake._ Sesshomaru is far more common than he thinks,_ Kikyo thought to herself.

"There is no competition," she insisted, equally calm. "I have belonged to you from the very beginning. As if it mattered, I chose you for myself, and now we are married both by force and by choice." Sesshomaru did not respond, simply sat in silence while watching her watch him.

"You won't undress?" he asked. Kikyo shrugged. She had met Sesshomaru out front as he returned from an errand in town, and at his insistence had followed him out to the hot springs in her nightclothes. Something about him was odd, and she did not feel very inclined to indulge him tonight. She had grown accustomed to wandering about the mansion without her bow or arrows, but not whist Sesshomaru wasn't home. She had them with her now, though, because for some reason she felt she ought to have them close by. The night air ran cold, and though she shivered, she lay sprawled out on the large boulders, warm from the heated water they contained, and listened.

"Something is wrong," Sesshomaru decided, careful not to approach her.

"What gives you that idea?" Kikyo asked dryly.

"You are unresponsive." The priestess cast a skeptical eye upon this man before her. "I offer romance, and your eyes turn cold toward me." Kikyo could not resist giggling.

"_My_ husband is absolutely not a romantic," she said. "He's gentle, yes, but he has very little inclination to be romantic."

"Why would you insult me this way?" Sesshomaru demanded, standing.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a dog after all, possessive and disagreeable," Kikyo continued. She slowly sat up, discreetly reaching for her bow and an arrow. "I may not have the nose of a demon, but I can tell demons apart.

"My husband is a powerful, full-blooded demon. His aura, much like his father's, is often consuming, overpowering, but yours... is weaker than even Inuyasha's. Poor Onigumo, you can take the likeness of others, but you cannot replicate any of the qualities that truly make them who they are." A small smirk formed on the false Sesshomaru's lips.

"I should never have expected to fool my beloved Kikyo," he relented, reverting to his newer form as Naraku. "Still, you must agree this body is nearly perfect. Far more worthy of your beauty than my former body."

"Your body is composed of thousands of demon parts," Kikyo said, recoiling in disgust. "There is nothing beautiful about it."

"This body is much more acceptable than the charred remains I used to inhabit," Naraku insisted, now approaching Kikyo. "Imagine how it will glisten with the Shikon Jewel, tainted black, in my possession."

"How do you expect to achieve that, Naraku?" the priestess asked. "Your charades will not work on me. I see through you every time. The truth will bind us together permanently." Naraku's eyes widened, displaying the fullness of their unnatural hue: Red, like cruel, thick blood. His thin, frail body stiffened, and he came just a little closer.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Kikyo drew her bow and aimed it at Naraku's chest.

"I can forgive you always, but I cannot pretend anymore," Kikyo said. "This death will always weigh upon my conscience, and in that manner you will never leave me." Naraku began to back away from Kikyo, his features contorting to anger, confusion, and feelings of betrayal.

"I have to end this before it even begins. You cannot accept your troubles, nor can you deal with them, and so you approach life as though everyone and everything is indebted to you. If I allow you to continue this way, with hatred in your heart, this fool Naraku will become a monster, and eventually the death you suffer will be untimely. I'll be filled with regret, knowing that here in this moment I could have finished everything, could have completed this task for my future, and the future of Demons' Nook. I have to protect myself, and Shikon no Tama, and my family." Kikyo was almost surprised to see Naraku so confused and hesitant, but he did not run away. How could he? Where would he go?

Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows slowly, his harsh glare encouraging Kikyo to carry out this task, meanwhile Inuyasha sat on a branch in the trees up above. Even the Inu no Taisho knew what Kikyo was about to do. If he were watching her, he would be just as insistent that she destroy Naraku and end their burdens and the bond they shared that Sesshomaru despised so much.

"Goodbye, Onigumo," Kikyo said, releasing her arrow.

The arrow seemed to freeze in time at Naraku's chest as it pierced through, released, and purified the toxic spirits of the many demons that formed his body. The darkness of the night was interrupted by an explosion of celestial, white light and a strong, virulent force. Sesshomaru, though mystified at what he saw, fought his way to Kikyo and protected her with his body as the wicked souls, now purified, escaped and soared into the air, only to disappear as they neared the clouds. He watched with anger and pure astonishment as Naraku's body began to disappear. He could hear Kikyo whimper beneath him, horrified and overwhelmed by the light. Inuyasha had leapt down from his perch as well and was huddled beside the rocks near his brother and sister, his hair dancing in the wind created. He reached for Kikyo's hand to reassure her, and when they at last met, they held on tightly.

"When does this stop?" Inuyasha shouted above the rush. Kikyo looked toward Inuyasha, feeling distressed even as Sesshomaru draped his body over her to keep her safe.

Minutes passed before at last the wind died down, and Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Kikyo, releasing a relieved sigh. Inuyasha was the first to stand, albeit uncertainly, and began surveying the skies for the departed souls. No remnants of Naraku remained.

"Where do they go?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru climbed off of Kikyo and helped her up.

"Beyond," she muttered absently, dusting off her nightgown. She turned to Sesshomaru and buried herself in his arms.

"You were afraid?" her husband asked. Kikyo remained silent, nuzzling his chest lovingly as he watched in confusion. Inuyasha frowned as well.

"No, but I..." Kikyo drifted off. "I... I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too!" Inuyasha agreed, instantly lightening the mood. Kikyo separated from Sesshomaru awkwardly, and he took her bow and arrows for her, guiding her back to the estate. As the breeze picked up, Kikyo shivered again, the light hairs on her legs bristling. She couldn't stand the chill anymore, and dashed to the estate ahead of the brothers, who continued on silently without a word.

"What do you make of all that eternity stuff Kikyo was talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"You know, when she was talking to Naraku," Inuyasha explained. "Said that the truth would 'bind' her to him forever. What does that mean?" Sesshomaru growled, recalling his fury upon hearing those words leave Kikyo's lips.

"She had a soft spot for him, pity."

"But-"

"And even though she sees the monster he's become, she can't help but remember him as that twisted fool with the burns covering his body. Somehow he's still a victim to her." Inuyasha was silent for a while as he churned this over in his head.

"You've known about this all along," he concluded. "That's why you despise Onigumo so much."

"Yes."

"But you know," Inuyasha continued. "Now she's officially chosen you. Not that she would have fallen in love with him, but she's chosen to completely abandon all feelings of pity and mercy in exchange for love from you. That's good, right?" The dog lord remained silent.

When Sesshomaru finally arrived at the bedroom he shared with Kikyo, she already had a warm fire going, and she sat before it on a small cushion on the floor. She looked up at her husband innocently as he set her things by the door, taking note of the look in his eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't resist admiring his young bride, the warm glow from the fire on her skin, her black hair radiant, and the thin, silk negligee she was wearing were all very inspiring. Her body was both strong, and delicate, and she grew so soft and tender in his arms, demure. A part of her almost feared him, his experience, but craved it at the same time. This strange, blossoming woman was his now. He had gone through such great lengths to claim his priestess, and such a wonderful, powerful priestess she was. Mentally gorging himself on the way he planned to reward her that night for the choice she had made, he approached Kikyo, who stared up at him with a puzzled smile, and held out his hand to her. Kikyo took it and stood, kicking the pillow away from the fireplace.

"What are you thinking of?" she whispered. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, simply took her lips in his and kissed her hungrily. Kikyo succumbed at first, but pulled away, insistent.

"All of the trouble you've caused me," Sesshomaru replied. Kikyo smiled.

"But it's over now," she said, pouting. "Until next time. And we have so much fun." Her husband rose an eyebrow.

"We have a long, long life ahead of us," he told her. "And great responsibility." He licked his lips, starving for that reward he wished to give her, and he could tell she knew. Kikyo's eyes sparkled with mischief as she slowly slipped out of her negligee and headed for their bed. He followed her unhindered.

"I'm not worried about those things," Kikyo said as Sesshomaru leaned over her and began kissing her neck. "I trust you."

"You are mine," Sesshomaru growled in her ear. "No one will take you from me."

"I'd never leave you, Sesshomaru," Kikyo whispered, hugging him warmly against her. "I love you." Sesshomaru didn't speak, but instead began gently kissing the scars he'd left in her shoulder. _Mine._

* * *

**A/N: Um... no one say anything about where I've been (because clearly it was not here). I apologize for collapsing into... elsewhere. But I finished! Thanks for all of your support, everyone!**_  
_


End file.
